Too Many Fantasies
by giddyfan
Summary: Phoebe thought that her happiness was over but when Dean comes back from hell and and a certain angel appears, things change. They are facing the biblical apocalypse. Will Phoebe be able to change anything or no matter what she does things will go wrong. Third in the Fantasy series. Rated M but mostly T. I don't own Supernatural.
1. Fantasy Rising

Too Many Fantasies

By: giddyfan

Chapter 1: Fantasy Rising

I hear a knock on my front door. Opening the door I see something I never thought I would again. There was Bobby and Sam there but next to them was Dean. Had Sam brought him back finally? I wordlessly usher them inside. Shortly after Dean died I purchased this house. Sam had refused to let me go with him, so I got a house near Bobby's in case he needed me. We go into the living room. Sam and Bobby sit on the leather sofa. Dean and I each sit in the two matching chairs. It's a nice sunny day out so the light from the windows is shining in on all of us.

"Did you do this Sam?" I ask looking away from staring at Dean.

"No it wasn't me," Sam answers. There was a silence for a while.

"One thing I don't get is why you didn't keep your promise Sam?" Dean says.

"I did keep my promises," Sam tells him.

"Really doesn't seem like it," Dean returns.

"Sam did check up on me once. This is after he refused to take me with him," I explain.

Dean looks at me and says in his usual cocky way, "Love the new look by the way." I dyed my hair black about a month after Dean died. I get up off my chair and punch him in the face. "What was that for?" Dean asks.

"Dying. Leaving me for four months and then coming back like nothing happened," I yell at him. I storm up to my room. Thin walls makes it so I can hear their conversation downstairs.

"Why don't you guys go I'll take care of her," I hear Dean say.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks.

"Yeah I can take it," Dean answers him.

"Come on Sam," Bobby says. I hear them leave and Dean come to my room. Dean knocks on my bedroom door and comes in. I turn away from him tears starting to fall.

"Phoebe I..," Dean starts.

"How long?" I ask interrupting.

"How long what?" Dean asks confused.

"How long have you been back?" I clarify.

Dean takes a breath, "A couple of days." I turn towards him and I break in that moment.

This next part is M rated. If you want to skip it that's fine. Go to the next part of the chapter to continue reading.

Crying and screaming I run over to him, "How could you do that to me? How could you leave me? How?" I am beating at his chest while saying this. He gets his arms around me holding me tight. "I loved you," I say calm but still crying. I feel Dean stiffen. I look at him right in his eyes and whisper, "I love you."

His lips come crashing down on mine instantly. I put all the hurt, pain, and passion into the kiss. Moaning loudly I feel everything he is doing down to my clit. Dean hands are on me as he backs me up to my bed. I strip off his leather jacket and throw it on the floor. My legs hit the edge of bed as Dean takes off my shirt. The pile of cloths get bigger until Dean and I are only in our underwear. Dean kisses my neck as he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my panty covered clit lands right on his boxer covered bulge. We both moan loud at the contact we have missed for four months. Dean sets me on the bed and climbs on top of me. He starts sucking on one of my breasts and uses his hand on the other one.

"Oh Dean," I moan out. He then kisses down my stomach and slips my panties down and off me. I spread my legs for him. He crawls back up and licks my clit.

"Oh Phoebe your so wet," Dean groans. I smile at him and flip him over so I am on top. Quickly pulling off his boxers and descending on him. I had almost forgotten how big he was. His is bigger than most. Feeling him in my mouth is so amazing. I slide up and down with vigor. I increase my speed when I hear Dean's moans and groans.

Dean is bucking in my mouth when he groans, "Baby it's been a while so you have to stop." I release him with a pop. He takes a few breaths before flipping us over. We kiss as I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes all the way into me with one thrust. Our kiss masks the sound I make. Lips detach but our foreheads are against each other. Our eyes lock on each other as he starts it. He is going hard and fast. I have never felt so full in my life. Dean soon sits up so that he can get more.

"Dean," I groan.

"What baby?" Dean asks.

"Dean more," I cry out. Dean goes even harder. The bed is shaking hard and there is the sound of wet skin slapping against skin. After a few more thrusts I cry out, "Dean I'm close." He growls in response and it is enough to make me cum. Two more thrusts and Dean empties himself into me. Dean rolls over and brings us under the covers. My head is laying on his chest with his arm around my shoulder. I kiss his chest and something strikes me.

The rest of the chapter from this point is rated T.

"How did you get out?" I question Dean.

"We don't know yet," Dean answers. I of course knew the answer to that question already. Castiel had pulled him out on god's orders. Honestly I had talked to Castiel a lot while Dean was gone. I mean I had prayed to him not actually spoken face to face with him. Every single time I had I have told him that when we met it must be like we had never even met. He would not mention my prayers to Dean or anyone. "Bobby knows a psychic that might be able to help us out," Dean mentions.

"Okay let's go then," I say. I get up and start to get dressed.

"It will only take me a few minutes to pack all my stuff," I inform him. Dean gets out of the bed and starts getting ready.

As he helps me pack my stuff I question him, "Sam tell you how we got away?"

"Yeah, that was crazy," Dean replies.

"Crazy is our life," I respond. Dean and I both smile at the comment. Soon I am packed up and ready to go. We contact Sam and Bobby and head to the psychic's house. On the way there I make some call so that I am not responsible for the house anymore and quitting the job that I had. Bobby knocks on the door of the psychic's house. Pamela opens the door.

"Bobby," Pamela greets excited to see him. She grabs him in a hug and lifts him off the ground.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Bobby states. Pamela steps back and looks at the rest of us.

"So these them?" Pamela asks.

"Sam, Dean, and Phoebe. This is Pamela Barnes best damn psychic in the state," Bobby introduces.

"Hey," I speak.

"Hi," Sam voices.

"Hello," Dean expresses. I glance at him. I couldn't tell what kind of tone he had in that greeting.

"Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan huh? Makes you a rare individual," Pamela comments.

"If you say so," Dean delivers.

"Come on in," Pamela ushers us in. Bobby goes in first then Dean, me, and last Sam.

"So you hear anything?" Bobby asks.

"Well I Ouijaed my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why," Pamela reports.

"So what's next?" Bobby wonders.

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed," Pamela tells us.

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here," Bobby raises a concern.

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal," Pamela jokes.

"I'm game," Dean agrees. I hit Dean in the shoulder and give him a look. He straightened up when he sees my look. We all go into the séance room. Pamela starts setting everything up. At one point she bends down and we can see a tattoo that said 'Jesse Forever'. "Who's Jesse?" Dean inquires.

Pamela laughs and answers, "Well it wasn't forever."

"His loss," Dean replies. Pamela walks over to me.

"So you're the girl you took the most eligible bachelor in all the universes off the market," Pamela voices.

"Yes I am," I speak.

"Well you are lucky. I hope you know that," Pamela tells me.

"Actually he's the lucky one," I claim.

Pamela laughs, "Yeah he is." I now like her. Once everything is ready we all sit down. Pamela, Dean, myself, Sam, and lastly Bobby is the order. "Right. Take each other's hands," Pamela commands. We all take each other's hands. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched," Pamela requests. Dean rolls up his shirt to reveal the hand print. I had seen it earlier but it still sent a shiver down my spine. Pamela lays her hand on the brand. "Okay," Pamela starts. We all close our eyes. Pamela says the chant three times.

In the middle of the third time she gets something, "Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy," Pamela says.

"Castiel?" Dean questions.

"Its name. It's whispering to me. Warning me to turn back," Pamela tells us. Pamela says the chant four times now. The white noise that had started earlier becomes louder and more violent.

"Maybe we should stop," I suggest knowing what comes next.

"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face now," Pamela shouts. Suddenly the candles on the table flare up and Pamela screams. Pamela falls out of her chair and the flames die out.

"Call 9-1-1!" Bobby yells. Sam scrambles to the other room to make the phone call. I see Dean and Bobby holding Pamela. There are two burned holes where her eyes used to be.

"I can't see. I can't see. Oh god," Pamela cries. Why Castiel, Why? Bobby goes with Pamela to the hospital. The brothers and I go to a diner. Just after placing our order Sam gets the news.

"You bet," Sam hangs up.

"What did Bobby say?" I ask.

"Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U," Sam tell us.

"And blind because of us," Dean points out.

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with," Sam says.

"That's not entirely true," Dean indicates.

"No?" Sam wonders.

"We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo jumbo we could summon him. Bring him right to us," Dean suggests.

"You're crazy. Absolutely not," Sam protests.

"We'll work him over. I mean after what he did?" Dean tries to convince Sam.

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull and you want to have a face to face?" Sam disagrees.

"What do you think Phoebe?" Dean asks me.

"I think we should be careful no matter what we do," I offer not really taking a side.

"How about we talk to those demons I followed here?" Sam suggests. We then have a brief encounter with some demons but let them go because there was too many of them and they weren't going to kill us anyway.

We go to a motel and we all fall asleep. Television static wakes Dean up which wakes me up. Sam is not in his bed. I give a confused look to Dean as to where Sam is. A high pitched noise starts. I cover my ears because it is too much. Dean covers his as well. A mirror on the ceiling breaks and Dean covers me just before it falls. We are both on the ground and the room is exploding.

"Dean! Phoebe!" Bobby yells entering the room. The noise dies down and Bobby gets something for Dean's and mine's ears that are bleeding. We get in Bobby's car because Sam took the Impala. As I finish cleaning my ears Dean calls Sam and lies to him telling him that we are getting a beer. Dean decides that we are going to summon this thing. Apparently this noise thing has happened to him before.

We go to a warehouse and start drawing every kind of trapping symbol we know. Then we get out all the different kinds of weapons. Bobby chants in latin and does the spell to summon Castiel here. Now we wait.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean questions Bobby. Bobby gives him the evil eye. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" Dean apologizes. The roof then starts rattling and shaking. We get up and have our shotguns ready.

"Wishful thinking but maybe it's just then wind," I express. The doors bursts open and a man in a business suit and trench coat walks in. It's Castiel. Light bulbs above him shatter as he passes them. The three of us open fire but the shots don't even slow him down. I throw Dean the magic knife as Castiel gets closer.

"Who are you?" Dean demands of Castiel.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," Castiel answers.

"Yeah thanks for that," Dean thanks him. Dean then plunges the demon knife into Castiel's chest. Castiel looks down and just pulls out the knife unconcerned dropping it to the floor. Behind him Bobby attacks. Without looking Castiel grabs Bobby's weapon and swings around. Castiel touches Bobby on the forehead and Bobby crumbles to the ground.

"We need to talk Dean," Castiel tells Dean. Castiel looks at me.

"Don't you dare do that to me," I declare. Castiel looks me over and seems to decide not to. I crouch down near Bobby and check his pulse.

"Your friend is alive," Castiel mentions.

"Who are you?" Dean questions.

"Castiel," Cas answers.

"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean what are you?" Dean clarifies.

"I'm an angel of the Lord," Cas tells him.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing," Dean argues.

"This is your problem Dean. You have no faith," Cas responds. Normally I would have made a snappy comment but at that moment lightning flashes and we see great shadowy wings on Castiel's back.

"Some angel you are. You burned that woman's eyes out," I yell at him.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans and so can my real voice. But you two already knew that," Castiel explains.

"That was you talking? Buddy next time lower the volume," Dean comments.

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people can perceive my true visage. I thought one of you would be one of them. I was wrong," Castiel informs us.

"And what visage are you in now? Holy tax accountant?" Dean snaps. Castiel looks down at himself as he says,

"This? This is a vessel." I think about Jimmy Novak the man he is possessing. I know Jimmy comes to regret his decision but I can't say I am sad about Castiel picking him as a vessel. Castiel is very handsome.

"Why did you do it?" Dean asks Castiel.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you," Castiel answers. Castiel walks away from Dean.

"Thank you," I say. I know Cas will be disappearing soon so I needed to say it.

Castiel turns to me, "For what?"

"For saving Dean. I know you were just following orders but thanks," I tell him. Castiel stares at me. He looks straight into my eyes and I stand my ground.

"You're welcome," Castiel replies then disappears.

Author's note: You guys wanted more so I am giving you more. Please read and review to tell me what you thought. The next chapter will be my own little interlude. Some Dialog from Lazarus Rising written by Eric Kripke. I don't own Supernatural.


	2. Fantasy or Nightmare?

Too Many Fantasies

By: Rebecca Christie

Chapter 2: Fantasy or Nightmare?

It had been some time since I had first learned Dean was back. I was sitting outside our motel room in the parking lot. Dean had just told me what he had experienced in hell. I know not to tell Sam anything and was just so relieved that he had told me. Dean does have a problem about keeping his feelings inside and I was glad I could help with that.

The biblical apocalypse prevention wasn't going all too well. The mark of the witnesses or whatever it's called had not gone well for me. After the boys saved me I made the comment about when I was going to save them. Dean told me I save him all the time just by being here. It was sweet but not what I meant.

I missed the friendly more human Castiel of the later seasons. We have had some small encounters with Castiel. This colder more ridged Castiel sometimes made me feel afraid that the one that I love will never appear. He had sent Dean back in time without me. He said Dean had to do this alone. When Dean came back I could see how it affected him. I had always been good at that. Hearing a strange noise behind me I recognize it.

"Hello Castiel," I greet without looking. I take a drink of my beer. Castiel walks in front of me where I can see him. I am sitting down so I have to look up.

"Hello Phoebe," Castiel returns.

"What brings you here today?" I ask. I knew that Dean and Sam still didn't trust Castiel. Dean had at one point asked me why I seemed to. I told him that I saw the potential to be friends with Cas. That made him question me more.

"I think it's time we discuss some things," Castiel answers.

"Well sit down then," I tell him. Castiel looks at me for a minute and then sits down next to me. There is sort of an awkward pause.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I inquire.

"The truth," Cas replies.

"I don't think you are ready for the truth. I know you're not ready for the truth," I claim.

"I don't know what you mean," Cas responds. I sigh and take another sip of beer.

"I am going to tell you anyway," I voice. "Just know that if you tell anyone; angels, god, Dean, I will come after you," I warn him.

"You can't kill me," Cas states.

"I know how to," I mention. Cas looks even more confused now.

"How can I make this simple?" I ask myself. I think and it hits me. "I come from an alternate universe. In this universe there are no monsters, no angels walking around in vessels and maybe no god. In this universe the life of Sam and Dean is a television show," I start to explain.

"What does that have to do with what you have prayed to me?" Castiel wonders.

"One night I wished on a shooting star and the next morning my wish came true. I was living my favorite television show. I can't change much and with the delicate events of the future I don't want to. If I change too much it might have an adverse effect. I know what is going to happen because of the show," I explain to him. I look over at him and see that serious concentration look on his face.

"Will we prevent the apocalypse?" Castiel questions.

"I can't tell you that. Don't ever ask me about the future again," I speak. Castiel looks off to the side. "Cas, know that I will always be on your side. Not the angel's, not god's, yours. But the decisions you make in the future will endanger Dean. And he is the most important person to me ever," I tell him.

"How far do you know?" Castiel asks.

"For a long time. They had finished a lot of seasons," I reveal to him.

"And you expect me to keep this a secret?" Cas wonders.

"I know we will become friends Cas. It will be a long journey though," I express. Castiel gets up and starts to walk away.

"I will keep your secret," Cas says stopping.

"Embrace it," I advise.

"What?" Castiel questions.

"You know what," I tell him. I walk back to our motel room leaving Castiel to think about what I have just said. Future events make my brain hurt. I also think about some of the things I have said in the past. Remembering a conversation I had with Ruby some time before Dean died, it was the only real private conversation I ever really had with the demon.

"I can help save Dean," she told me. I faced her.

"Look. I know your real endgame so don't try and convince me otherwise. Just know that I will kill you. Not yet because we still need you but soon," I had said to her. Her face was confused and slightly frightened. Thinking of Ruby made me think about how Dean and I had recently found out about Sam partnership with her.

"Did you know about this?" Dean had asked me.

I looked at Sam before answering, "I knew they were having sex." Sam was surprised. "When you came to visit me the one time it was so obvious. Messed up hair, smelling like women's perfume," I stated. Sam looked ashamed and embarrassed.

I thought about what I just told Castiel. Why did I tell him? Maybe I just needed to confess it. The other option which was the more plausible one was that I thought telling him might change things and him. It was ridiculous because I haven't been able to change anything except small things yet. If anyone can change something it's Castiel. Dean is sleeping already and I decide to call it a night. I need the worries of the world to go away for a little while. Creeping up the bed I snuggle into Dean's arms. Still asleep Dean wraps an arm around me. The only place I feel safe is here in his arms.

Author's note: Castiel is one of my favorite characters in the show. He goes through so much for Sam and Dean. I put this in here because I thought it was important. Good? Bad? Review and tell me what you thought. If you have any requests I will seriously consider them. My next chapter is Yellow Fever. I don't own Supernatural.


	3. Fearful Fantasy

Too Many Fantasies

By: giddyfan

Chapter 3: Fearful Fantasy

I was patiently waiting at the impala with my "FBI" outfit on. Dean and Sam first went to the corner then went to the sheriff. Some teenagers on bikes come near the impala as the brothers come of the station. I walk over to them.

"No way that was a heart attack," Dean huffs.

"Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within forty eight hours. Something must have scared them to death?" I offer.

"All right so what can do that?" Sam asks.

"What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things," Dean tells him.

"Yeah. So we make a list and start crossing things off," Sam plans.

"Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brian alive?" Dean inquires.

"His neighbor, Mark Hutchins," I answer Dean. "Hang on. Hang on," Dean stops us.

"What?" Sam wonders.

"I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there," Dean expresses. Sam and I look at the teenagers then at Dean.

"Let's walk this way," Dean suggests. Dean crosses the street. Sam and I share a concerned look. It dawns on me. This is the ghost sickness episode. Some of those comedic episodes, I thought we wouldn't really have go through because they were just so ridiculous. I guess I was wrong. We drive to Mark Hutchins house.

"I think I should come in with you guys for this one," I state.

"Fine," Sam agrees. We introduce ourselves to Mark. Unlike the brothers I just used my now maiden name for this alias.

"Tyler and Perry. Just like Aerosmith," Mark points out. We are sitting in his living room. The room is full of lizards and snakes. All three of us are sitting on a couch with myself in the middle.

"Those are very common last names sir," I tell Mark and he nods.

"So the last time you saw Frank O'Brian?" Sam wonders. I see Dean get scared of one of the big lizards. I squeeze his hand for a second to comfort him.

"Monday, he was watching me from his window. I waved at him but he just closed the curtains," Mark speaks.

"Did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Scared?" I continue to question.

"Oh totally, he was freaking out," Mark responds. I look at Dean and he looks freaked out too.

"Do you know what scared him?" Dean hesitantly asks.

"Well yeah witches," Mark remarks.

"Witches? Like…," Sam wonders.

"Well 'Wizard of Oz' was on TV the other night right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him," Mark explains. I internally smile. After Dean and I got married I made him watch some of my favorite movie musicals with me. Wizard of Oz was one of them. We joked at how ridiculous the witch was with her green skin. Things seemed so much happier back then.

"Anything else scare him?" Sam questions Mark further.

"Everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener, those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes are just some of them. Lots of stuff," Mark answers.

"So tell me. What was Frank like?" I inquire.

"I mean he's dead you know? I don't want to hammer him but he got better," Mark hesitates.

"He got better?" Sam wonders.

"Well in high school he was a dick," Mark clarifies.

"A dick?" Sam asks still not getting it.

"Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together," Mark tells us. Dean snickers at the thought. I want to slap him but I have to act professional. "Mine included," Mark adds staring at Dean. Dean stops laughing and straightens up.

"So he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?" Dean inquires.

"Well I don't…Frank had a heart attack right?" Mark second guesses.

"Just answer the question," I demand politely.

"No, I don't think so. Like I said he got better. And after what happened to his wife," Mark reveals.

"His wife? So he was married," Dean declares.

"She died about twenty years ago. Frank was really broken up about it," Mark discloses. Dean is staring at the large, brown, snake around Mark's neck. "Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for. She smells fear," Mark nods in between Dean and I. I look and see an even bigger, yellow snake coming down the couch. Sure enough the snake creeps towards Dean because he's scared.

"Thank you for your time," I say and get Dean out of there before he gets worse. Later that night Dean and I are waiting in the Impala. Dean is reading an article we found and scratching his arm. "Stop that," I tell him. Sam opens the passenger door and Dean jumps a little.

"Hey. Any luck at the county clerk's office?" Sam asks us.

"I'm not sure I'd call it luck. Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in eighty eight and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room suicide," Dean reports to Sam.

"Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?" was Sam's next question.

"No. Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi," I inform Sam. Dean turns on the car and starts driving into town.

"How's Frank's pad?" Dean inquires.

"Clean. Searched it top to bottom and no EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur," Sam voices.

"So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons," Dean concludes. "Three down and ninety seven to go," Dean jokes.

"Yeah. Dude, you're going twenty," Sam observes. I look at a sign and see that that is the speed limit.

"And?" Dean wonders.

"That's the speed limit," I mention.

"What safety's a crime now?" Dean expresses. We drive through the intersection passing our hotel.

"Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel," Sam protests.

"Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal," Dean almost yells. Wow that ghost sickness is affecting him in a really weird way. "Did I just say that? That was kind of weird," Dean states almost reading my thoughts. I hear the EMF going off in the background.

"What's that noise?" I question. Sam takes out the EMF meter and moves it back and forth where it is towards Dean then away. As it gets closer to Dean it gets louder and higher.

"Am I haunted? Am I haunted?" Dean freaks out.

"Calm down. I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this," I try to calm Dean down.

"I'll call Bobby," Sam conveys.

The next morning I wake up and find Dean is not in the room. I take a deep breath and get ready before getting ready. When I get done I go outside the hotel and hear the radio on in Dean's car. I see Sam walking towards me on the phone. He is talking on the phone and has a box of donuts in his hand. Sam gets off the phone and says hi to me. I point to the Impala and we walk over there. 'Eye of the Tiger' is blasting. Sam bangs on the roof and Dean jumps. Dean turns off the radio and gets out of the car.

"Look at this," Dean shows us his arm with scratches on it.

"I just talked to Bobby," Sam states.

"And?" I ask as Dean sniffs the box of donuts Sam has given him and throws them in the car.

"Well you're not going to like it," Sam implies.

"What?" Dean gets impatient.

"Its ghost sickness," Sam delivers.

"Ghost sickness?" Dean questions.

"Yeah," Sam confirms.

"God no," Dean declares.

"He doesn't know what that is," I reply.

"Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them to funeral homes," Sam starts to explain the lore.

"Okay get to the good stuff," Dean hurries Sam.

"Symptoms are you get anxious, then scared, then really scared and finally your heart gives out. Sound familiar?" Sam says.

"Yeah but we haven't seen a ghost in weeks," Dean points out.

"Well I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look once a spirit infects that first person ghost sickness can spread like any sickness. Through cough, a handshake, whatever it's like the flu. Now Frank O'Brian was the first to die which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero," Sam explains.

"Our own outbreak monkey," Dean comments.

"Right, get this Frank was in Maume over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims," Sam announces.

"Were they gamecocks?" I ask trying to connect this to the sheriff.

"They were cornjerkers," Sam remarks.

"So ghosts infected Frank, he passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?" Dean theorizes.

"Right," Sam confirms.

"So now what, I have forty eight hours before I go insane and my heart stops?" Dean needs to know.

"More like twenty four," Sam corrects him.

"Super," Dean verbalizes.

"Well, why me? Why not you? I mean you got hit with the spleen juice," Dean questions.

"Yeah, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer," Sam tells us.

"Okay," Dean says.

"Basically they were all dicks," Sam speaks.

"So you're saying I'm a dick?" Dean concludes.

"No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon and now this disease I just returning the favor," Sam clarifies.

"I don't scare people," Dean protests.

"Dean all we do is scare people," I put in.

"Okay well then you're a dick too Sam," Dean claims.

"Apparently I'm not," Sam points out.

"Whatever. How do we stop it?" Dean gets back on track.

"We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up," Sam voices.

"Thinking Frank's wife," I suggest.

"Who knows why she killed herself you know? Hey what are you doing waiting out here anyway?" Sam asks.

Dean looks up at the hotel before saying, "Our room's on the fourth floor." Sam and I shake our heads not understanding.

"It's…its high," Dean conveys.

"I'll see if I can move us down to the first," I reply. I walk back into the hotel and get us a room on the first floor. After that, Sam and I go out to get information on where Jessie is buried. Unfortunately we find out that she was cremated. When we get back to the hotel the clock is on the floor instead of the wall. Dean is sitting on the couch drinking a beer. "Everything all right?" I ask Dean.

"Oh yeah, just peachy. Find anything?" Dean expresses.

"Yeah, Jessie O'Brian's body was cremated so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost," Sam tells Dean.

"Quit picking at that," I assert. Dean stops scratching his arm.

"How are you feeling?" Sam inquires.

"Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like. It's freaking delightful," Dean complains.

"We'll keep looking," I assure Dean. Dean starts choking and gagging on something. "He's going to throw up. Sink," I state. Dean runs to the sink and throws up some blood and a wood chip. He cleans it off. Sam and I are on opposites sides of him.

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have you," Sam realizes.

"I don't want to be a clue," Dean whimpers.

"The abrasions, this, the disease it's trying to tell us something," Sam continues.

"Tell us what, wood chips?" Dean questions.

"Exactly," I follow. We go to the Lumber Mill where Jessie used to work. We get out of the car.

"I'm not going in there," Dean states.

"Dean, we have to find out what ghost is infecting you and to do that we need to go in there. You have to come with us," I reason with him. Dean takes a large drink of whiskey.

"Let's do this," Dean announces walking around to open the trunk. Dean looks up at the mill. "It is a little spooky isn't it," Dean comments. The trunk is open and I hand Dean his favorite gun. "Oh, I'm not carrying that. It could go off. I'll man the flashlight," Dean declares as he grabs the flashlight.

"You do that," Sam expresses. Sam and I get everything else we need and head into the mill. As we head into the mill the EMF detector in Sam's pocket goes off. Sam takes it out but, Dean being right next to him interferes with it.

"EMF's not going to work with me around is it?" Dean expresses.

"You don't say. Come on," I lead the boys further and Sam turns off the detector.

"Wait," Sam stops us. Dean is startled by his abrupt stop. Sam bends down and picks up a gold ring. "To Frank, love Jessie," Sam reads.

"Frank O'Brian's ring," I declare.

"What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean wonders.

"No idea," Sam answers. We walk into a room full of lockers. One of them is rustling. Sam points his gun at it while Dean points his flashlight.

I grab the handle and whisper, "On three. One, two, three." I fling the door open and a cat jumps out. Dean screams loud and like a girl.

"That was scary," Dean states. Sam walks away and I follow him. "Wait," Dean calls after us. We walk into another room. Sam finds an I.D. card.

"Luther Garland," he reads the name. Dean is over at another table.

"Hey this is Frank's wife," Dean reveals.

"Plot thickens," Sam comments as we make our way over to him.

"Yeah, but into what?" I question. Dean tears the picture off the table. Suddenly the machines turn on. We turn around and Dean is staring at something in the corner looking terrified. I see Luther's ghost. Nudging Sam he turns around and sees's it. We turn to Dean and see him running out of the mill. Luther turns towards us and Sam shoots it before it can come to close to us. Sam grabs the I.D. and I grab the picture of Jessie. We find Dean hiding behind the Impala taking another drink.

"Guess we got the right place," Sam declares. I stay in the Impala as the boys gather information about Luther Garland while I research anything I can get on ghost sickness or what kind of ghost can do this sort of stuff. When they come out of the retirement home I get out of the Impala. Dean is really started to be effected.

"Dean it won't be that easy," Sam estimates. I shake my head. That is not the best thing to be saying to him right now.

"No, no, it'll be that easy. Why wouldn't it be that easy?" Dean starts to freak out.

"Luther was road-hauled. His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains," Sam explains.

"You're kidding me," Dean protests.

"Look we'll just have to figure something else out," I voice.

"You know what? Screw this," Dean freaks. Dean makes his speech about how we are crazy people and then leaves after tossing Sam the keys. Sam gets in the driver's seat and I get in the passenger's side. We drive around town looking for Dean. I tell Sam that I haven't found anything about the ghost or the sickness. We decide to try back at the hotel room. When we open the door Dean is sitting there.

"We've been looking everywhere for you Dean," I express relived that he is okay. I go over and give him a hug. He hesitantly returns it.

"How the hell did you get here?" Sam asks.

"Ran. What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die," Dean says.

"No you're not," Sam assures him.

"You're going to be fine," I support.

"Back?" Dean questions.

"Dean what are you talking about?" Sam questions. Dean throws himself against the wall.

"No! You get out of them you evil sons of bitches!" Dean cries. Sam runs up to him.

"He must be hallucinating," I guess.

"Hey, hey, hey Dean. Hey Dean. Dean!" Sam shouts at Dean. Dean comes out of the hallucination. The rest of the night is filled with hallucinations and chaos. The next day Sam and I meet up with Bobby outside the mill. We get the lowdown on everything Bobby has found out about our ghost. Then we come up with a plan B. I call Dean to tell him what is going on.

"Hey. So just ride out the trip okay? You're gonna be fine. We got a plan," I tell him.

"What is it?" Dean inquires.

"Uh just a good plan all right? Hang in there. Love you," I speak and hang up.

"This is a terrible plan," Bobby declares.

"Tell me about it," I agree.

"I know I said scare the ghost to death but this?" Bobby argues.

"Hey, you got a better idea, I'm listening," Sam responds. Sam and I enter the mill with our guns ready to bring Luther out.

After searching most of the mill Bobby comes on the talkie and says, "Any luck?"

"I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's…like he's scared," Sam replies into the talkie.

"So now what?" Bobby asks.

"I guess I got to make him angry," Sam plans. I nod towards the pictures of Jessie. We walk over there.

"Hey, Luther!" I yell. The machines turn on after Sam tears up a picture.

"Come on Luther! Where the hell are you? What are you waiting for?" Sam shouts.

We turn around and see Luther. Luther grabs Sam and flings him to the other side of the room. Then the ghost pushes me down. Sam crawls trying to grab his gun but Luther grabs and drags him away before he is able. While Luther is taking care of Sam I grab the chain and wrap it around Luther's neck.

"Bobby punch it!" I yell. Bobby drives along the road pulling Luther with him. Eventually he disappears. Sam and I drive to the hotel room and find a dead sheriff but an alive Dean. We meet up with Bobby in the middle of nowhere.

"So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean questions. Dean hands Sam and I a beer. He offers Bobby one but he refuses.

"Iron chain with spell work," Sam points out.

"Hmm, that's a new one," Dean comments.

"It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal though," I deliver.

"On the upside, I'm alive so uh, go team," Dean states.

"Yeah, how are you feeling by the way?" Sam wonders.

"Fine," Dean answers.

"You sure Dean? Because this line of work can get awful scary, Bobby jokes.

"I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything," Dean says trying to prove he is not scared.

"Aww, he's adorable," I laugh leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I got to get out of here. You kids drive safe," Bobby says goodbye.

"You too Bobby," Sam returns.

"Thanks," I thank him. Bobby drives off.

"So, what did you see? Near the end I mean," Sam asks Dean.

"Oh besides a cop beating my ass?" Dean offers.

"Seriously," Sam replies. Dean stares at Sam for a second. I know he is seeing Sam with yellow eyes.

"Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me," Dean lies.

"Right," Sam doesn't accept.

"No, just the usual stuff, nothing I can't handle," Dean lies again. As we finish our beer and get in the car I put my hand on Dean's shoulder. He looks at me with a mixture of confusion and pain. Then the moment is over and we get in the car on our way to another job.

Author's note: This is the only chapter without Castiel in it. I wanted to do a "regular" episode like they always seem to have time for. Please review. Next chapter will be It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester. Some dialog written by Andrew Dabb and Daniel Loflin. I don't own Supernatural.


	4. Halloween Fantasies

Too Many Fantasies

By: giddyfan

Chapter 4: Halloween Fantasies

I was waiting in the Impala bored out of my mind. Sam and Dean were inside questioning a Mrs. Wallace about her husband's death. He apparently had razors in his mouth after he ate some candy. It was the day before Halloween and Dean had insisted we get candy before coming here. As I waited it dawned on me. This was a seal. I remember this episode from when I watched it. Instantly I make a plan so that I can maybe be more productive on this case. When Dean and Sam came out and got in the car they told me all about what they found out. A hex bag. Witches weren't my favorite of the monsters we have faced. They seemed to be extra cruel. Maybe that's because they are human just like us. When we get back to the motel Sam and I immediately get started on research on what is in the hex bag. This unfortunately I don't remeber right away. Dean comes in and throws a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam questions Dean.

"Its Halloween man," Dean replies still chewing his candy.

"Yeah for us every day is Halloween," I comment. Dean sits on the armrest on the couch because Sam and I have taken up all of the room.

"Don't be a downer. Anything interesting?" Dean asks.

"Well we're on a witch hunt that's for sure, but this isn't your typical hex bag," I start. The hex bag is laid out on the table in front of the couch. There is a silver coin of some sort, something that looks like a dried up flower, and a charred bone.

"No?" Dean mocks.

Sam picks up the flower, "Goldthread. An herb that's been extinct for two hundred years." Next he picks up the silver coin, "And this is Celtic. I don't mean some new age knock off. It looks like the real deal, like six hundred years old real."

Dean picks up the small charred bone, "And that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby." I tell him.

"Ugh, gross," Dean puts the bone down looking disgusted.

"Relax. It's at least a hundred years old," I inform him.

"Oh right like that makes it better? Witches, they're so frigging skeevy," Dean comments. Dean moves and sits on the chair that is next to the couch.

"Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with, that's for sure," Sam adds.

"What about you? Find anything on the victim?" I wonder.

"This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy," Dean expresses. Sam scoffs at the lack of leads. "I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead," Dean concludes.

That night we hear of another weird death. A girl was killed while bobbing for apples at a Halloween party. As usual I wait in the Impala. I had figured out that I should wait at the motel when Dean and Sam go to the school to talk to the art teacher in order to catch Castiel and Uriel early. When they come out of the basement of the house they give me the report. A teenager named Jenny had died and they found another hex bag inside of the couch. When we get back to the motel Dean gets on the computer and Sam reads a book. I try to lead Sam in the right direction for the research. Feeling especially useless so far I lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling with my thoughts.

"I'm telling you both of these vics are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback," Dean states.

"Maybe it's random," I suggest.

"Or maybe there working a spell. Check this out," Sam declares. I sit up on the bed and listen. "Three blood sacrifices over three days the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October thirty first," Sam reads.

"Halloween," Dean says.

"Tomorrow," I speak.

"Exactly," Sam confirms.

"What exactly are the blood sacrifices for?" Dean asks Sam.

"If I'm right this witch is summoning a demon and not just any demon Samhain," Sam reveals.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean mocks.

"You should. Samhain is the origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October thirty first was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. I mean masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago," I lecture. The brothers look at me surprised. "What do you think I do all the time in the Impala?" I wonder.

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck," Dean voices.

"Exactly only now instead of demons and blood orgies Halloween is all about kids, candy, and costumes," Sam answers him.

"Okay so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night," Dean jokes.

"Dean this is serious," I tell him.

"I am serious," Dean remarks.

"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years," Sam explains.

"And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?" Dean inquires.

"Tomorrow night," Sam informs us.

"Naturally," Dean comments. We look down at the book in Sam's hands. It has a horrific picture in it of a demon on a heap of bodies holding a head in his hands. "Well that sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon," Dean points out.

"That's because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own," I reply.

"Raising what, exactly?" Dean questions.

"Dark, evil crap and lots of it. I mean they follow him around like the frigging Pied Piper," Sam mentions. Dean goes through the list Sam and I saying yes to each one of them except the leprechauns.

"Look it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going by night's end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight all in one place," I refocus the conversation.

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse," Dean remarks.

We rack our brains the rest of the night trying to find out who it could be. We decide that Dean and I will stake out the Wallace house tomorrow in case we find out anything there while Sam stays at the motel and get information that way. The next day Dean comes back in the car from talking to Mrs. Wallace with nothing new. As we sit outside the house for hours with nothing. Dean's cell phone rings.

"It's Sam," Dean tells me. "Hey," Dean answers the phone.

"How's it going?" I hear Sam say.

"Awesome, yeah. I talked with Mrs. Razor Blade again. We've been sitting out in front of her house for hours and I've got a big steamy pile of nothing," Dean complains.

"Are you sure you two didn't miss anything because you were doing other activities?" Sam questions. I smile at the comment. One time when Dean and I did a stake out we missed the person we were trying to find because we were making out. Sam was furious.

"Yes I'm sure," Dean defends. We had taken a short break but nothing too serious.

"Look Dean, someone planted those hex bags. Someone with access to both houses. There's gotta be some connection," Sam goes over. I see a young girl who I know is Tracy walking up to the Wallace house.

I tap on Dean's shoulder as he says, "Yeah, well I hope we find them soon because I'm starting to cramp like a…" He sees where I am looking and stops. "Son of a bitch," Dean remarks.

"Quit whining," Sam misunderstands.

"No Sam, I mean son of a bitch," Dean repeats. We watch Tracy say hello to Mrs. Wallace and the baby. Dean and I return to the motel to talk with Sam. When we get there Sam is laying on his bed with his laptop open.

"So, our apple-bobbing cheerleader?" Sam inquires.

"Tracy," I say. Dean had told me all about her on the way back.

"The Wallace's babysitter. Told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace," Dean reports.

"Huh interesting look for a centuries-old witch," Sam comments.

"Yeah, well, if you were six hundred years old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would," I convey. It is true. I was never one of those hot popular girls in my alternate universe life.

"You're already hot," Dean tells me.

I smile blushing then I give Dean a kiss, "Thanks."

Sam gets us back on track, "Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging. Apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school." Dean and I look at the article which gives a lot of information.

"I guess were going to talk to the teacher then," Dean plans. They get ready to leave. This was it.

"Do guys mind if I stay here?" I wonder.

"Everything okay?" Sam asks.

"Yeah I just think I will be more helpful if I stay here and try to research more," I sort of lie.

"Okay," Sam agrees. He goes out to the car. I follow Dean to the door.

"You're always useful," Dean delivers.

"Thank you," I thank him. We kiss and he leaves. I use Sam's laptop for a little bit but have no success. Deciding I need some air I go out. My gun with me (just in case) I go for a walk around the motel. I am gone less than a half hour when I return. When I come back Castiel and Uriel are in the room. "Castiel?" I act surprised to keep my cover in front of Uriel.

"Hello Phoebe," Castiel greets. I think for a second for something to say.

"You're here because of our case right?" I ask.

"How would you know that?" Uriel questions.

I look at Cas when I reply, "Lucky guess." Cas's face is a mixture of emotion and non-emotion. I go and sit on the bed.

"Who's your friend?" I inquire.

"Uriel, a specialist," Castiel answers.

"Where are Dean and Sam Winchester?" Uriel asks in a nasty and rude way. He is an ass.

"Not here," I reply back. Uriel turns and looks out the window.

"They are following up a lead on the case we are on," I say to Castiel. Castiel nods. Silence falls over us.

"How are you?" I ask Castiel.

"Fine," Cas replies. That was a lot of detail.

"Your conversation skills have gotten better," I comment sarcastically. Cas looks at me in confusion. "I was being sarcastic," I tell him.

"Something you and Dean seem to do a lot," Castiel comments. I smile at that. "Do they often leave you behind like this?" Cas wonders.

"Yeah, three FBI agents raise questions. Usually I wait in the car but I thought I would stay here this time and try to do research. Glad I did," I explain to him. He thinks about this. This is the first time I have seen Castiel since I told him about the fact that I know what is going to happen. Glancing quickly at Uriel I see he is still facing the window. I motion for Castiel to sit next to me. He hesitates then does. I lean over to him and whisper, "You haven't told anyone what I told you about myself right?"

"No I haven't," he whispers back.

"What are you whispering about over there?" Uriel huffs.

"Were talking about how you are such a party popper," I joke. The joke is lost on them. At that moment the door opens and Sam walks in. I stand up.

"What going on?" Sam shouts at me seeing the angel. Dean rushes in when he hears Sam.

"Sam, this is Castiel. The angel," I introduce them.

"Who's that?" Dean inquires.

"An ass," I mumble. Sam looks at Castiel, who has gotten up, with wonder. Sam mumbles something about an honor. He is really having a fan boy moment. Sam holds out his hand. Castiel looks at it. "Shake his hand," I tell Cas. Castiel grabs Sam's hand and shakes it.

"And I you, Sam Winchester," Cas greets back. "The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities," Castiel expresses. That wasn't weird.

"Let's keep it that way," Uriel says without turning around.

"Yeah okay, chuckles," Dean comments.

Dean looks at Cas before asking, "Who's your friend?"

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel questions avoiding answering the question Dean asked.

"Why?" Dean wonders.

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Castiel insists.

"Yes, we have," Dean answer him.

"And is the witch dead?" Cas asks.

"No but…," Sam starts.

"We know who it is," Dean finishes. Castiel walks over to the table next to the bed and picks something up.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too," Castiel shows us the hex bag. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it surely one or all three of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?" Castiel inquires. Dean and Sam exchange looks.

"We're working on it," Dean answers.

"That's unfortunate," Cas expresses.

"What do you care?" I question Cas.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the sixty six seals," Castiel informs us.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer," Dean concludes.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours," Uriel claims.

"It's just an expression," I remark.

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs," Castiel states.

"We know that Castiel," I tell him. Even though I was the first one to call him Cas (on accident by the way) I am the one who likes to call him Castiel.

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is? We'll gank her and everybody goes home," Dean suggests.

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked to even our methods," Castiel announces.

"Okay, well we already know who she is so if we work together…," Sam tries to compromises.

"Enough of this!" Uriel yells.

"Okay who are you and why should I care?" Dean loses his temper. Uriel finally turns away from the window and towards us.

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a specialist," Castiel gives them the same thing he said to me earlier. Uriel walks towards Dean. As I stand next to Dean I eye him suspiciously. I know he is or will be a traitor to God and Castiel.

"What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?" Dean wonders.

"You all, uh, you all need to leave this town immediately," Castiel declares.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we're about to destroy it," Castiel tells us. I shake my head at them. Castiel looks at me. I don't know if he can sense my disappointment in him.

"So this is your plan? You're gonna smite the whole frigging town?" Dean inquires.

Castiel looks back at Dean, "We're out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved," Castiel insists.

"There are a thousand people here," Sam says.

"One thousand two hundred fourteen," Uriel corrects. I roll my eyes at Uriel.

"That's one thousand two hundred fourteen reasons not to smite this town," I comment.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Dean questions almost ignoring my comment. I know he heard me though.

"This isn't the first time I've…purified a city," Uriel reveals.

"Purified?" I huff in disgust.

"Look I understand this is regrettable," Castiel tries to sympathize.

"Regrettable?" Dean questions Cas.

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already," Castiel voices.

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" Dean is starting to get angry.

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here," Castiel replies.

"Right because you're bigger picture kind of guys," Dean insults.

Castiel gets in Dean's face as he says, "Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die," Sam interjects.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys," Uriel mocks. I push Castiel away from Dean, Castiel obviously allowing me to.

"I'm sorry but we have our orders," Castiel apologizes.

"Bullshit!" I demand.

"No, you can't do this, you're angels. I mean aren't you…you are supposed to show mercy," Sam protests.

"Says who?" Uriel points out.

"We have no choice," Castiel gives up.

"Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?" Dean wonders.

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just," Castiel reasons.

"How can you say that?" I ask.

"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just," Castiel explains.

"Oh it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves," Dean states.

Castiel looks at Dean, "Tell me something Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Castiel inquires.

"I could just slap you right now," I mumble but Cas hears me.

"Well sorry boys looks like the plans have changed," Dean declares.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel questions Dean. Dean starts walking towards Uriel then stops.

"No, but if you're gonna smite this whole town then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that," Dean explains.

"I will drag you out of here myself," Uriel growls. I want to beat his ass but I can't.

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me, then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something," Dean delivers. Dean turns back and looks at Cas, "We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning," Dean claims.

"Castiel! I will not let these people…," Uriel starts Castiel holding up a hand stopping him.

"Enough," Castiel announces. Castiel stares at Dean for a second.

"I suggest you move quickly," Castiel suggests. Dean and Sam walk out of the room.

As I am out the door I turn back and say, "Thank you Castiel." Cas gives me a barely there nod. We get into the car which has been egged by someone. After making Sam feel better we go to the school because that is the only place that the bones in the hex bags could be charred. We get to the school and go to the art classroom. Sam goes to the teacher's (Don's) desk.

"So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what's the big deal?" Dean questions.

"That hex bag turned up in our room, not after we talked to Tracy…," Sam points out.

"After you talked to the teacher," I conclude. Sam notices a drawer of the desk is locked with a latch. I hand him a hammer off the table and Sam breaks the lock. Dean looks with us and sees many small bones in a bowl.

"My god, these are all from children," Sam observes.

"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog," Dean comments.

It is dark out now and we go to Don's house. Creeping down the basement we see Tracy tied up with a gag in her mouth. Don is saying some sort of incantation. He walks over to Tracy with a knife. Just as he raises the knife Dean shoots him three times and Don falls down dead. We come out of the shadows and I take the knife that was in Don's hand and cut Tracy down. Tracy rips off her gag.

"Thank you, he was gonna kill me! That sick son of a bitch. I mean did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?" Tracy conveys. Dean, Sam, and I all look at each other with an 'oh crap' look on our faces. "My brother…," Tracy starts. The three of us draw our guns. "Always was a little dim," Tracy finishes. She throws up her hand and yells some incantation. The three of us go flying, our backs hitting the ground painfully. It hurts to get up. Tracy starts babbling on about everything; her brother, their master, planning. As Tracy starts to do the summoning again Sam reaches his hand and puts it in Don's blood. He covers his face with it and then does mine. I reach my hand in the blood and painfully turn over to cover Dean's face.

"What are you doing?" Dean whispers.

"Just follow along," I whisper back. Samhain is risen and inhabits Don's body. He kills Tracy and then surprisingly walks right by us.

"What the hell was that?" Dean wonders after Samhain leaves.

"Halloween lore. People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot," Sam tells us.

"You gave it a shot?" Dean questions Sam.

We get up and wipe off our faces as we look for where Samhain went. Then we decide to go to the cemetery and jump in the car. When we get to the cemetery we realize there is a party going on in a large mausoleum. We run down there and there are a lot of teenagers locked in a room with zombies coming out.

"Help them," Sam commands and runs off down a corridor.

"You're not going off alone," Dean protests.

"Do it!" Sam shouts.

"Stand back! Stand back!" I yell. The kids stand back and I shoot the lock and kick the door open.

"Go on, come on, get out, move!" Dean ushers them out. When all of the teenagers are out of the way Dean hands me a stake and gets one for himself.

"Bring it on stinky," Dean remarks then starting killing them. Things get worse when ghosts start appearing as well.

"Zombie and ghosts," I acknowledge.

"We're torching everybody," Dean says with a smile.

Dean and I light the place on fire and then run to help Sam. When we turn the corner we see Sam struggle to use his powers on Samhain. Sam definitely sees us there watching but continues to use his powers. I grab Dean's arm scared and angry about what Sam is doing. Sam's nose starts to bleed and he clearly his head hurts with the way he is clutching it. Eventually Sam exercises the demon. The rest of the night no one says anything. After packing the next morning I decide to join Dean on a walk through one of the parks. We stop and sit on a bench watching the children play, Dean's arm around my shoulders. As we sit there I hear a slight whooshing sound. I look over and see Castiel sitting on the bench next to ours.

Without looking over Dean says, "Let me guess you're here for the 'I told you so'."

"No," Cas answers.

"Well good, cause I'm really not that interested," Dean responds.

"I'm not here to judge you Dean," Cas states.

"Then why are you here?" I ask him.

"Our orders…," Cas starts.

"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours," Dean declares.

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do," Castiel reveals.

"Your orders were to follow his orders?" I question.

"It was a test, to see how Dean would perform under battlefield conditions, you might say," Castiel explains.

"It was a witch. Offended," Dean remarks. It is silent for a second. "So I failed your test, huh? But you know what? If you would have waved that time-traveled wand of yours and we had to do it all over again. I'd make the same call. I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken or even tomorrow. I know that these kids, swings and tree are still here because of my brother and us," Dean tells Cas.

"You misunderstand me. I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town," Castiel admits. I look at the children and everything around us and smile at the beauty of it.

"Can I tell you two something if you promise not to tell another soul?" Cas inquires.

"Okay," Dean answers. I nod.

"I'm not a hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months Dean you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't," Castiel reveals. Dean looks at Cas and then away. Castiel looks at me thoughtfully and then disappears in front of me. Dean turns back to where Cas was sitting and sees he is gone. Castiel is right. Tough times for Dean are ahead. But tough times for Castiel are ahead as well.

Author's Note: I always watch It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown every Halloween so how could I resist this chapter. Please read and review. Next chapter is On the Head of a Pin. Some dialog from It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester written by Julie Siege. I don't own Supernatural.


	5. Evil Fantasy

Author's Note: I have been meaning to thank some people. Thank you all the people who have been there from the beginning. Please continue to review and follow etc. You're the reason I am still writing. Last thank you to my sister and father who have always supported me writing these stories even though I make no money doing it and spend all my free time on a computer.

Too Many Fantasies

By: giddyfan

Chapter 5: Evil Fantasy

I am numbly sitting in the back of the Impala while Dean and Sam argue about Ruby, and the stresses of the job. We are on the way back from Pamela's funeral. I am tired from crying. Even though I know she was going to die I still feel the loss full force. Sometimes I feel like I feel it more because I couldn't do anything to stop it. I should have stayed and guarded her. My need to protect Dean and Sam overruled my common sense though. I am ready to sleep when we enter the motel room.

"Home crappy home," Dean comments. Sam flips on the lights. I turn and see Uriel and Castiel waiting for us. Castiel is hanging back.

"Winchester, Winchester, and Winchester," Uriel greets pausing before the last one which is obviously meant for me. I grab Dean's hand tightly. He squeezes my hand back trying to comfort me.

"Oh come on," Dean expresses.

"You are needed," Uriel tells us.

"Needed? We just got back from needed," Dean declares.

"Now you mind your tone with me," Uriel growls.

"No you mind your damn tone with us," I sass back.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral," Sam explains why we are all on edge.

"Pamela. You know Pamela? You remember her. Castiel you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times," I say. I am still angry at Cas for that. Castiel looks away.

"Yeah she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us like around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!" Dean yells.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes," Uriel states.

"Yeah, what are those again? What exactly do you want from me?" Dean asks.

"Start with gratitude," Uriel remarks.

"Oh," Dean replies.

"Gratitude like respect needs to be earned and you haven't earned it," I smirk.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand," Castiel finally speaks.

"And we…," Uriel interrupts Cas. Uriel gives Castiel a look and Cas backs down. Dean looks at Castiel curiously. "…don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight," Uriel explains.

"Demons? How are they doing it?" I wonder.

"We don't know," Uriel answers.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon who has the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam points out.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much," Uriel responds.

"Once we find whoever it is," Castiel communicates.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Dean inquires.

"Not quite. We have Alastair," Castiel reveals. I can feel Dean's hand tighten on mine a little.

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man," Dean voices.

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse," Castiel delivers.

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league," Dean discloses.

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got," Uriel proposes. Dean looks down embarrassed.

"Dean, you are our best hope," Castiel states.

"No, no way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this," Dean pleads.

Uriel walks closer to us, "Who said anything about asking?" The room disappears and we are now in an abandoned building. I look around and Sam is not with us. There is a door ahead with a small window. I let go of Dean's hand as we walk towards it. We see Alastair chained up in many different traps. "What is this one doing here?" Uriel protests to my presence. Apparently I wasn't supposed to come.

"Oh I just held on," I respond to the angel. Castiel comes over to the window as well.

"This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely," Castiel tells us.

"Fascinating," Dean replies. Dean turns around and grabs my hand. "Where's the door?" Dean wonders.

"Where are you two going?" Castiel questions.

"To hitch a ride back to Cheyenne, thank you very much," Dean answers. We start walking away but Uriel blocks our path.

"Angels are dying boy," Uriel conveys.

"Everybody is dying these days. And hey I get it. You're all powerful. You can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this," Dean states.

"Yes we can," Uriel discloses looking at me. He is implying that he will torture me if Dean doesn't say yes. Dean gets Uriel's meaning.

"This is too much to ask I know. But we have to ask it," Castiel says. We turn back to Cas and Dean looks at him a moment. Then he looks at me and I nod.

"We want to talk to Cas alone," Dean tells Uriel.

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders," Uriel expresses.

"Well, get some donuts while you're out," Dean jokes.

Uriel laughs, "Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy," Uriel comments. We watch Uriel vanish. Dean and I turn back to Castiel.

"You guys don't walk enough you're gonna get flabby," Dean remarks. Castiel doesn't react to his statement not getting that Dean is joking.

"You know, I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do," Dean mentions.

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone," Castiel replies. Dean walks up to Castiel.

"What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?" Dean asks.

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies," Castiel reveals.

"Your sympathies?" Dean questions.

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You two. They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment," Castiel explains his eyes flicking between Dean and I.

"So they demoted you," I conclude. Castiel nods.

"Well, tell Uriel, or whoever...you do not want me doing this, trust me," Dean speaks.

"Want it, no. But I have been told we need it. I don't want to be forced to torture Phoebe either," Castiel responds. That comment seems like a good thing. It is less cold and more caring.

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out. Both of you won't," Dean tells us.

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this," Castiel reveals. Dean closes his eyes and gets everything ready. Before he wheels the cart in there I stop him. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard. Usually I don't like 'big' displays of public affection but I know he would need his strength in there and this was all I could give him. Our lips separate but our foreheads stay connected.

"Don't let anything he says get to you too much," I whisper. Dean nods and kisses me one more time then he lets me go.

"Cas, don't let Phoebe see what's going on in there," Dean commands.

"Of course," Castiel agrees. I back up from the door and a tear falls down as Dean closes the door behind him. Walking over I sit against a wall. I hear Alastair scream and another tear falls. It was quite for a little while except for Alastair's screams. Finally I couldn't take it.

"Why are you making him do this? This will break him," I beg Castiel.

"It is necessary," Castiel says.

"Let me just tell you what Dean is learning. I don't know if you know this or not but I am telling you anyway. Alastair was the one who tortured his dad like he did Dean. Dean's father never gave in and was tortured for one hundred years. Dean, after thirty years gave up and started torturing other people. He wasn't as strong as his father," I inform him. Castiel stares at me as if analyzing me.

"Dean still has nightmares about being in hell. He wakes up in the middle of the night. You know this is wrong. I know that you are starting to feel. That's okay because something good will come out of it. Maybe not right away but it will be a good thing," I lecture. Castiel turns away from me.

"I'm sorry Phoebe. I must do what I am ordered," Cas replies to my pleas. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Walking back over to my spot on the wall I sit back down. There is no more conversation between Castiel and I. Some time passes before anything else happens. The lights above us flicker, Castiel and I look up noticing it. The bulb explodes and Anna appears behind Castiel. I stand up relieved that she is here.

"Anna," Castiel speaks.

"Hello, Castiel. Hello Phoebe," Anna greets.

"Anna, I'm glad you're here. I can't convince Castiel that this is wrong. Maybe you can," I explain to her. Anna walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I smile at her. Castiel turns towards us. Anna turns to pay attention to him.

"Your human body…?" Castiel wonders.

"It was destroyed, I know. But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and...," Anna tells him.

"You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you," Castiel warns.

"Somehow I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?" Anna asks.

"He went to receive revelation," I answer for Castiel.

"Right," Anna accepts the answer. There is a weird tension in the air. "Why are you letting Dean do this?" Anna inquires.

"He's doing God's work," Castiel replies.

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have," Anna reasons. I didn't know if she meant Dean being the sword or not.

"Who are we to question the will of God?" Castiel questions.

"Unless this isn't his will," Anna reveals. God has not been in control according to what I know.

"Then where do the orders come from?" Cas wonders.

"Maybe one of your superiors," I interject.

"The father you love. You think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous?" Anna asks Castiel. He can't meet Anna's or mine eyes.

"What you're feeling? It's called doubt," Anna informs. Anna places her hand on top of Castiel's. He looks at it. "These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can still…," Anna starts to propose.

"Together?" Castiel questions. Castiel yanks his hand away from hers. "I am nothing like you. You fell. Go," Castiel demands angrily.

"Cas," Anna tries.

"Go," Castiel commands still raising his voice. Anna looks at me with an 'I'm sorry' look and vanishes. A little while later Alastair's screams stop. I run to the window before Castiel can stop me. Alastair has gotten free and is beating Dean. I enter the room and take the jug of holy water and dump it on him. Alastair drops Dean and turns to me. Dean is not moving on the ground.

"I am getting tired of you," Alastair growls at me. Alastair grabs me and throws me. I hit the wall and fall to the ground my world going black for a few moments. Stirring awake I notice Castiel is slumped down next to me. Hearing Sam's voice I open my eyes. Castiel helps me up as we watch Sam in shock.

"Oh go ahead. Send me back, if you can," Alastair challenges.

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill," Sam declares. Sam holds out his hand and gold light flares inside of Alastair. Alastair screams and collapses, dead. I get over to Dean and roll him onto my lap.

"Cas can you get us to the hospital?" I ask Castiel.

"Just you two," he answers. I nod and Cas touches my shoulder. Dean and I are outside a hospital. Dean is too heavy for me to carry.

"Help!" I yell. A nurse runs out and sees us. She runs back in and gets a gurney. Her and a couple more nurses lift Dean up and puts him on it. The nurse who first came out comes up to me and tells me to come with her. Apparently my head is bleeding and I narrowly avoided a concussion. After they bandage my head I go to the room that they are keeping Dean. Sam is there sitting next to the bed.

"Are you okay?" Sam wonders when he sees me.

"Fine," I respond. I sit on the edge of the bed. Dean is heavily bandaged with a breathing tube and an IV drip. Less than a half hour later, Castiel appears all cleaned up. Sam and I get up and go out of the room.

"Sam…," Castiel starts.

"Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now," Sam demands.

"I can't," Castiel tells us.

"You and Uriel put him in there…," Sam start.

"No," Castiel prostests.

"…because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together," Sam finishes.

"I don't know what happened. That trap…it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry," Castiel apologizes.

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers," Sam rehashes.

"Perhaps Alastair was lying," Castiel tries to reason.

"No he wasn't," Sam replies and then walks back into Dean's room.

"It's not your fault. But it is someone else's," I inform Castiel before joining Sam in Dean's room.

I stay awake almost the whole night so the next day I am very tired. They have removed the breathing tube and Dean has woken up. Dean tells me to go to sleep that we will be out of there soon. I lay my head on the side of his bed still mostly sitting in the chair. I fall asleep quickly and only wake up when I hear the sound of angel's wings. I open my eyes and no one is there and Dean is crying.

"Hey. It's going to be okay," I assure him.

"You can't know that," Dean cries.

"Yes I can. You want to know why?" I propose.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Because we will be together," I tell him. We kiss and then I kiss his tears away.

Author's note: What do think of Phoebe and Castiel's unique relationship? Reviews make the world go around. The next chapter is The Monster at the End of This Book. Some dialog from On the Head of a Pin written by: Ben Edlund. I don't own Supernatural.


	6. A Book of Fantasies

Too Many Fantasies

By: giddyfan

Chapter 6: A Book of Fantasies

I walked into the comic book store and started looking around. A few minutes later Dean and Sam come in as FBI agents. They start asking the man behind the counter about disturbances in the building. When the man starts talking about LARPing I perk up. I head to a bin that is labeled bargain. I find one of the Supernatural books.

"What are their names? Steve and Dirk? Sal and Dane?" the man tries to think of it.

"Sam and Dean," I read. Sam, Dean, and the counter man head over to me. I hand Dean the book I am holding.

"That's the first one, I think. Are you a fan?" the man asks me.

"No I was just listening to what you guys were talking about and found it interesting. I am always looking for a new series of books," I give the excuse.

"Supernatural by Carver Edlund," Dean reads the front.

On the front cover there are two men standing outside a run-down house at night. Next to the house is the impala. One of the guys which I assume is Dean has short hair, a black tank top and blue jeans on. He has something on his shoulder but I can't tell what. Next to him was a shirtless guy who I assume is Sam. His long hair is flowing from wind and he is also wearing blue jeans. "Sam" has six pack abs full in view. There was a lot wrong with the picture but the one that stuck out to me was that "Sam" was shorter than "Dean".

"Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths," Dean reads the back summary.

"Give me that," Sam grabs the book out of Dean's hand.

Sam address the man, "We're gonna need all the copies of 'Supernatural' you've got."

"Well this one is going to the lady," the man grabs the book out of Sam's hands and hands it to me.

I smile and thank him, "Thank you." I purchase the book and walk out of the store. I only wait a few minutes and then see Sam and Dean with a bag of all of the books. We go back to the motel and start reading all of the books. They are just like the series. I am sitting across from Sam at a table. Sam is on his laptop. Dean is laying on one of the beds reading one of the books.

"This is freaking insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?" Dean questions.

"You got me," Sam answers.

"Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to me having sex. I'm full frontal in here. The only thing that isn't in here is you Phoebe," Dean comments.

"How come we haven't heard of them?" I inquire. Dean gets up and comes over to Sam and me.

"They're pretty obscure. I mean almost zero circulation. Started in 05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And the last one 'No Rest For The Wicked' ends with you going to hell," Sam informs us. He turns the laptop towards Dean.

"I can see why I'm not in it. You guys can have more fun that way," I express.

"I reiterate. Freaking insane," Dean replies. I am not sure if he said that because of my comment or just because of the books. "Check it out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them but still. Did you read this?" Dean wonders.

"Yeah," Sam responds.

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this, superfan says 'this demon story line is trite, clichéd and over craptastic.'" Dean tells us.

"Yeah well screw you superfan. We lived it," I state. I was feeling depressed today. The fact that I wasn't in the books made me realize just how separate I really was. I was doing a good job hiding it so far.

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better," Sam urges.

"There are 'Sam girls' and 'Dean girls' and….,what's a 'slash fan'?" Dean asks.

"As in Sam slash Dean together," I explain smiling trying to hide my laughter at Dean's face.

"Like together together?" Dean questions.

"Yeah," Sam mutters.

"They do know we're brothers, right?" Dean inquires.

"Doesn't seem to matter to them," Sam conveys.

"Oh come on. That…That's just sick," Dean declares and shuts the laptop.

"We got to find this Carver Edlund," Dean announces.

"Yeah, that might not be so easy," Sam discloses.

"Why not?" I wonder.

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like 'Carver Edlund' is a pen name," Sam reveals.

"Somebody's gotta know who he is," Dean remarks.

"How about the publisher?" I suggest. Sam finds out where the publishing house is. As usual I wait in the car while the brothers go inside. They are in there less than a half hour before coming out.

"Chuck Shurley," Sam delivers. The boys tell me about their experience trying to convince the publisher on the way to Chuck's house. When we pull up to the house and get out I observe the house. It was run down.

"You guys should approach him first," I speak.

"Are you sure?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," I voice.

I lean on the Impala as I watch them approach the ramshackle house with trepidation. Dean and Sam trade soulful looks before Dean pushes the doorbell with determination. I can't hear their conversation but see that Chuck shuts the door twice. The second time Dean prevents him and forces Chuck to back up into the house. A minute later the brothers lead Chuck outside and towards the car.

"Who are you?" Chuck inquires slightly scared.

"The person you left out of the books," Dean growls.

"We'll talk about it later," I mention smiling. Dean opens the trunk of the car and shows it to Chuck. Chuck's face shows shock.

"Are those real guns?" Chuck wonders.

"Yup. This is real rock salt, those are real fake IDs," Dean points out different areas of the trunk. I roll my eyes at the idea of 'real fake IDs'.

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans. That's awesome. So, I think I've got some posters in the house," Chuck communicates nervously. Chuck starts walking back to his house.

"Chuck stop," Dean yells.

"Please. Please don't hurt me," Chuck begs.

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" Sam questions Chuck.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?" Chuck asks.

"The question is how do you," Dean comments.

"Because I wrote it," Chuck informs us.

"You kept writing?" Sam inquires.

"Yeah even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke right? Did that…did Phil put you up to this?" Chuck tells us.

"Well nice to meet you. This is Dean Winchester and that's Sam Winchester," I remark.

"The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down," Chuck expresses. We go into Chuck's house. His house is a mess with trash, food, and other things all over the place. Chuck pours himself a large glass of whiskey and gulps it down. He sets the glass down and turns to face us. "Oh! Oh, you're still there," Chuck utters.

"Yup," Dean confirms.

"You're not a hallucination," Chuck states.

"Nope," Dean replies.

"And how do you fit into this?" Chuck wonders.

"My name is Phoebe Winchester," I introduce myself.

"Sister?" Chuck guesses. Most of the fan fiction I have read go with that option.

"No, I'm Dean's wife," I reveal. Chuck looks from me to Dean in surprise and then shakes himself.

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god," Chuck declares.

"You're not a god," Sam responds.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through. The physical beatings alone," Chuck rambles.

"Yeah we're still in one piece," Dean voices.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica," Chuck panics.

"Chuck," Sam tries.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for entertainment," Chuck continues.

"You didn't toy with them Chuck okay? You didn't create them," I speak.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?" Chuck questions.

"Yeah," Dean answers.

"What about the ghost ship?" Chuck asks.

"Don't remind me," I mutter.

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing…if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass," Chuck apologizes.

"Chuck you're not a god!" Dean shouts.

"We think you're probably just psychic," Sam explains.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard," Chuck disagrees.

"It seems that somehow, you're just focused on our lives," Sam says.

"Yeah, like laser focused. Are you working on anything right now?" Dean wonders.

"Holy crap," Chuck realizes something.

"What?" Sam inquires.

Chuck picks up some pages, "The latest book? It's, it's kind of weird."

"Weird how?" I question.

"It's very Vonnegut," Chuck communicates.

"Slaughterhouse Five Vonnegut or Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?" Dean asks seriously. I shake my head at Dean's ridiculousness.

"It's 'Kilgore Trout' Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house, confronted by my characters," Chuck discloses. We leave Chuck's house with a copy of his manuscript. Sam tells us that he needs to do laundry so we go to a laundromat. Dean sits down near Sam reading the manuscript. I stand in between them.

"I'm sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself. My head hurts," Dean delivers.

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us," Sam conveys. Sam tosses his darks into the machine.

"Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth," Dean continues to read.

"Stop it," Sam tells Dean.

""Stop it, Sam said." Guess what you do next," Dean remarks. I sit next to Dean looking over his shoulder to see the script smiling. Sam turns away.

""Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive." I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face but those are definitely you "brooding and pensive" shoulders," Dean comments.

"That's awesome," I express. Sam sighs.

"You just thought we were dicks," Dean gets from the manuscript. Sam turns around with an impressed look on his face.

"The guy's good," Sam compliments. We go back to the motel and get some rest. In the morning we get a call from Chuck telling us to come over to his house. We drive over there and Chuck has some papers in his hand.

"So... You wrote another chapter?" I wonder.

"This was all so much easier before you were real," Chuck admits.

"We can take it; just spit it out," Dean declares.

"Your especially are not gonna like this," Chuck mentions to Dean.

"I didn't like hell," Dean responds.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam," Chuck reveals.

"Coming to kill him?" I inquire.

"When?" Sam questions.

"Tonight," Chuck answers.

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean needs the details. Chuck sits down and puts on his glasses.

"Uh... let's see, uh," Chuck picks up his manuscript.

""Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion."" Chuck reads.

Sam laughs as he says, "You're kidding me, right?"

"You think this is funny?" Dean asks. I also have a serious look on my face.

"You two don't? I mean, come on. "Fiery demonic passion"?" Sam wonders.

"It's just a first draft," Chuck voices.

"Wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl," I point out.

"No, uh, this time she's a "comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana."" Chuck correct me.

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the... "fiery demonic" whatever?" Dean inquires.

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet," Chuck informs us.

"Dean, Phoebe, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam tries to convince us.

Dean glares at Sam while I question Chuck, "How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?"

"You mean my process?" Chuck guesses.

"Yes, your "process."" I confirm.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream," Chuck explains.

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean asks.

"It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I-I can't stop it, really," Chuck speaks.

"You can't seriously believe…," Sam protests.

"Humor us," Dean stops him.

Chuck holds the manuscript up and I take it as Dean says, "Look, why don't we, we just...take a look at these and see what's what." Dean turns to Chuck, "You…"

"...knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah," Chuck finishes for Dean. Before we leave Chuck's house Chuck pulls me aside. "I feel really bad about not seeing you is my dreams. I could write you in," Chuck suggests.

"No. It's perfect just the way it is," I state.

"Well I am going to anyway. It's not like I am publishing anymore so the fans won't get upset," Chuck declares. We leave Chuck's house and attempt to divert away from what the script says. Unfortunately, we can't get out of town and an incident at a diner puts Dean a little on edge. We pull into a sleazy looking motel.

"Dude, this place charges by the hour," Sam criticizes.

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember?" Dean clarifies. We check into the motel and go to our room. Dean drops a bag on the bed and starts pulling out items. He takes a few hex bags and places them around the room.

"What are you doing?" Sam wonders.

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-proof the room," Dean conveys.

"So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?" Sam inquires.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do – use the Magic Fingers or watch Casa Erotica on Pay-Per-View," Dean replies. I pull Sam's laptop out of his bag.

"Oh, come on," Sam complains.

"Just call it a little insurance," I disclose.

"What are you two gonna do?" Sam questions.

"Well, the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So we're gonna go park her. Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn," Dean mentions. Dean smiles, he and I leave the room. Dean and I drive some and then Dean parks the car. We make sure it is locked before walking away. Moments later, we look back and see two teenagers attempting to break into the car. We start back towards the car.

"Hey," Dean yells. I see a van coming so I push Dean out of the way. The van hits me and my world goes black. I wake up feeling dizzy. The Impala's back window is shattered and I have Band-Aids stuck on my head. "You okay?" Dean asks as he leads me to the car.

"Fine," I say. He kisses me on the cheek before getting in the car. We get a tarp for the back window of the car and as we are driving to Chuck's I peel the Band-Aids off my face. Chuck isn't home when we get there so Dean picks the lock. We are not there long before Chuck comes home with a six pack of cans. He doesn't appear to be surprised to find us sitting there waiting for him.

"Dean, Phoebe," Chuck greets.

"I take it you knew I'd be here," Dean assumes.

Chuck nods and turns to me, "You look terrible."

"That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan," I tell him.

"Oh. That was supposed to be Dean," Chuck responds.

"Yeah well I pushed him out of the way," I inform him.

"Oh," Chuck replies.

"That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true and now it's affecting my wife and that's all you have to say is "oh"?!" Dean shouts.

"Please don't yell at me," Chuck pleads.

"Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?" Dean questions angrily.

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck wonders scared.

"How you know what you know, for starters!" Dean yells.

"Dean stop!" I say.

"I don't know how I know, I just do!" Chuck whimpers. The situation is getting out of hand.

"That's not good enough," Dean shouts and shoves Chuck against the wall.

"How the hell are you doing this?!" Dean demands.

"Dean, let him go!" someone commands. I turn around and see Castiel standing there. Dean releases Chuck and turns to face Castiel. "This man is to be protected," Castiel tells us.

"Why?" Dean inquires.

"He's a Prophet of the Lord," Castiel explains.

"Chuck this is Castiel. Castiel this is Chuck," I introduce them. Chuck is flustered by Castiel.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work," Castiel greets. Castiel picks up one of the books and starts paging through it. I almost forgot Cas shows up for this case.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer," Dean doesn't believe. Turning to Chuck, "Did you know about this?" Chuck stumbles over to his armchair and he cracks open a fresh bottle of whisky pouring himself some.

"I, uh, I might have dreamt about it," Chuck admits.

"And you didn't tell us?!" I calmly ask Chuck.

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness," Chuck conveys. Dean seems to have calmed down.

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean asks Castiel.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece. A conduit for the inspired word," Castiel informs us.

"The word of God?" I ask for confirmation.

"One day, these books, they'll be known as the Winchester gospels," Castiel explains.

"You got to be kidding me," Dean expresses. I see Chuck mouth it with him.

"I am not... kidding you," Castiel responds.

"If you'd three please excuse me one minute," Chuck mumbles. He stands and disappears upstairs bringing his bottle.

"Him? Really?" Dean questions still not believing.

"You should've seen Luke," Castiel comments. I smile at that.

"Why'd he get tapped?" Dean wonders.

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command," Castiel discloses.

"How high?" I inquire.

"Very," Castiel remarks.

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this Sam-Lilith love connection?" Dean asks.

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass," Castiel states. Dean and I drive as fast as possible back to the motel. The sign now reads the RED motel just like in Chuck's manuscript. I get annoyed when Sam and Dean get into a fight. For once can things not go exactly the way the show went? Can we just kill or avoid Lilith now? When Dean storms out of the room Sam and I stand there awkwardly for a minute.

"What you're doing is wrong," I express.

"We may be able to beat Lilith once and for all," Sam reasons. I shake my head and head outside. When I get out there I see Dean and Castiel.

"You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please," Dean begs. I walk over to them and they both notice my presence.

"What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do," Castiel announces.

"Why? Cause its "divine prophecy"?" Dean uses Castiel's excuse.

"Yes," Castiel confirms.

"So, what? We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?" I question.

"I'm sorry," Castiel apologizes.

"Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me... don't bother knocking," Dean gives up. Dean brushes past Castiel and walks away. I give Cas that 'do something' look.

"Dean. Dean," Castiel finally speaks up.

"What?!" Dean stops still angry. Castiel turns to face Dean. I walk over to Dean and take his hand to make sure that he listens.

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected," Castiel starts.

"I get that," Dean says.

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon," Castiel informs us. Castiel is probably risking his position to tell us this. I feel a strange sense of pride in me.

"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?" I prompt Cas.

"Yes," Castiel answers.

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon…," Dean follows along.

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand... why I can't help," Castiel finishes.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean mumbles. Dean runs to the car.

"Good luck," Castiel wishes us looking at me. I smile at Cas and join Dean in the car. It takes a lot to convince Chuck to come with us but eventually he does. The drive back to the motel is short and quiet. The three of us burst into the room. Lilith is on top of Sam. They are on the bed and Lilith has the demon knife in her hand.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" Chuck announces.

"You've got to be joking," Lilith mutters. Lilith gets off the bed and moves towards Chuck.

"Oh this is no joke," I state. The room begins to tremble and a white light pours through the windows. It starts to build up.

"Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about ten seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?" Dean proposes. Lilith looks at Sam and then black smoke pours out of the woman's mouth as Lilith exits the vessel.

We pack up everything ready to leave this place. After dropping Chuck off Sam tells us what had happened. I mostly listen but I am thinking about something else. The beginning of the end is near and even though I know we will win, it scares the shit out of me.

Author's Note: What do you think of the twist in this story? The more reviews I get the faster I update. I am writing to the guest who reviewed this story. Phoebe is a huge fan of the series just like all of us. I try to have her get surprised at the little things so it makes more sense. I don't think that she has everything that goes on in the series memorized. When they happen or how long something takes is also a factor. Also cases in between episodes have taught her that she doesn't know everything that happens to the boys. I appreciate your review but, cannot respond to it because you are a guest. The next chapter is When the Levee Breaks. Some dialog from The Monster at The End of The Book written by Julie Siege. I don't own Supernatural.


	7. Breaking my Fantasy

Too Many Fantasies

By: giddyfan

Chapter 7: Breaking my Fantasy

Everything is falling apart. Castiel is no longer on our side; Sam has this demon blood obsession. Even though I knew that these things were going to happen, I always hope that they will change. That is why I am sometimes surprised when things go the way they are supposed to. Like I thought telling Castiel that I knew what was going to happen would make him more on our side and him not have to go through that pointless back and forth. So after he came back to his vessel I thought he wouldn't be that cold solider. I was wrong. We are currently standing outside Bobby's panic room watching Sam through the little window in the door.

"Okay. Let me out. This is not funny," Sam begs.

"Damn straight," Dean declares.

"Come on. This is crazy," Sam states.

"No it's not. We're not letting you out until your dry," I tell him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you two. Just open the door," Sam apologizes.

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to us over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it," Dean comments.

"I'm not some junkie," Sam responds.

"Really? I guess I've just imagined how strung out you've been lately," I remark. I was fed up with being nice and the referee between the boys when they had a fight.

"You're actually trying to twist this into some ridiculous drug intervention?" Sam questions.

"If it smells like a duck," Dean replies.

"I'm not drinking the demon blood for kicks. I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith," Sam explains.

"Strong?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Sam confirms.

"This is about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic," Dean insults.

"Killing Lilith is what matters. Or are you so busy being self-righteous you forgot about her?" Sam inquires.

"Oh, Lilith's gonna die. Bobby, Dean, and I will kill her. Not with you," I inform him.

"You're not serious," Sam can't believe.

"Congrats, Sammy. You just bought yourself a benchwarmer seat to the apocalypse," Dean says.

"Dean, Phoebe, look…no, wait…!" Sam starts to plead. Dean shuts the cover for the window. "Come back here. Dean! Phoebe! Let me out of here! Phoebe! Let me out of here! Dean!" Sam shouts as Dean and I go upstairs where Bobby is. Sam continues to scream. I pour three glasses of whiskey and hand one to Dean and the other to Bobby. "Stop, stop!" we hear Sam scream.

"How long is this gonna go on?" Dean wonders after we all take a big drink.

"Here let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell or if Sam will even live through it," Bobby answers. Bobby's phone rings "Hello. …Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you," Bobby angrily hangs up the phone.

"What's up with Rufus?" I ask Bobby.

"He knows," Bobby gives me. The phone rings again. Bobby picks it up and answers, "I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important." Bobby's face changes getting serious. Bobby starts writing things down on a piece of paper and looking things up in books. "Thanks Rufus," Bobby hangs up the phone. "The news. The news ain't good," Bobby hands over the piece of paper he was writing on to Dean. Dean and I look at the paper.

"This is what Rufus called about? Key West sees ten species go extinct," Dean reads.

"Yep. Plus Alaska, fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind cause unknown. New York teacher goes postal, locks the door, and kills exactly sixty six kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals and there breaking fast," Bobby reveals.

"How many are left?" I inquire.

"Who knows? Can't be many, where the hell are your angel pals?" Bobby wonders.

"You tell me," Dean expresses.

"I'm just wondering," Bobby thinks out loud.

"What?" Dean questions.

"The apocalypse being nigh and all, is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?" Bobby proposes.

"What do you mean?" I wonder.

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon," Bobby explains.

"So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?" Dean interprets.

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much," Bobby conveys.

"There's no such thing as loving someone too much," I claim. I spend the rest of the day trying not to hear Sam's screams. When night falls I notice that Dean has gone outside. I go outside to find him but stay hidden when I hear Castiel appear.

"What do you want?" Castiel asks Dean.

"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois," Dean demands.

"What do you mean?" Castiel inquires.

"Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something," Dean recalls.

"Well, nothing of importance," Castiel delivers.

"You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of importance?" Dean questions.

"Dean, I can't. I'm sorry. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?" Castiel diverts the subject.

"Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?" Dean wonders.

"Possible, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps," Castiel mentions.

"Crank up the hell-blood regimen," Dean states. Castiel then makes his speech about how bad Sam would be and how the angels think that it is Dean who is supposed to stop the end of the world.

"If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?" Dean asks.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way," Castiel replies.

"God, you're a dick these days," Dean expresses. I hear Dean walking and shrink even more into my hiding place. I couldn't agree more with Dean about Cas. "Fine, I'm in," Dean decides.

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?" Castiel voices.

"Yeah, exactly," Dean answers.

"Say it," Castiel tells Dean.

"I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys," Dean repeats twisting it a little. I take a deep breath.

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?" Castiel verbalizes.

"Yes I swear. Now what?" Dean wonders.

"Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time," Castiel informs him and then disappears. I come out of my hiding place. Dean sees me and closes his eyes while taking a deep breath.

"Okay let me have it," Dean gets ready for me to yell at him. I walk over to him and put hand on the side of his face so he is looking at me.

"I am not going to yell at you," I announce. Dean gives me a confused look.

"What other option is there. You do know that any plans they have for you are not gonna include me?" I inform him.

"Well I will make it a condition," Dean tells me and I smile. I stretch up on my toes and kiss him on the forehead. We walk back in the house so we can tell Bobby what Dean has done. Bobby stays quite until Dean is finished talking.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch? And Phoebe you're okay with that?" Bobby questions us. Dean gives Bobby a look. "I'm sorry. You prefer sucker? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?" Bobby wonders.

"Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan," Dean remarks.

"Then why in the hell did you…," Bobby protests.

"Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?" Dean points out.

"I see your point," Bobby agrees.

"You hear that?" I inquire. Sam's screams have stopped.

"Yeah," Dean responds.

"That's a little too much of nothing," Bobby comments. We run down to the panic room and open the window in the door. Sam is on the floor having a seizure.

"What if he's faking?" Dean questions.

"You really think he would?" I ask.

"I think he'd do anything," Dean states. Sam is suddenly slammed against the wall.

"That ain't faking," Bobby says. We throw open the door. Bobby and Dean get a hold of him and pin him down to the cot. "We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety," Bobby commands. I run to get some of the chains and cuffs. "Dean? You with me? Dean!" Bobby yells to snap Dean back.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with," Dean replies. We chain him to the cot and put cloth under the cuffs so that they won't hurt him if he tries to fling again. After Sam calms down we go back up to Bobby's living room.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Bobby inquires.

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him," Dean expresses.

"No it isn't. We are," Bobby discloses.

"What?" I question.

"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold turkey thing isn't working. If…if he doesn't get what he needs soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer," Bobby communicates.

"No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it," Dean declares.

"And if he dies?" Bobby asks.

"Then at least he dies human!" Dean shouts. "I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster," Dean voices.

"Look we all don't want Sam to turn into a monster. But I think we all need some time to think about what is the best course of action. Why don't we all get some sleep?" I propose. Dean and Bobby nod agreeing on getting some rest. "I am going to go downstairs in case something else happens," I report. I am really going down there because I know Castiel will be ordered to help Sam escape.

"Are you sure?" Dean questions.

"Yes," I answer. I take a chair downstairs and set it up just outside the panic room. It has been a long day and night. I sit down and rest my cheek in my hand closing my eyes. About ten minutes later, just as I'm falling asleep, I hear something. I keep my eyes close. I hear the door to the panic room open and then quick, quite footsteps go up the stairs. Once I am sure Sam is out the door. I open my eyes. I turn and see Castiel in the shadows. He flicks his hand and the panic room door closes. Then he notices me.

"I am so disappointed," I tell him.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Castiel inquires.

"Because I don't know if keeping him in there will kill him or not," I explain to him. Castiel disappears and I sit back in my chair. I try to sleep but Dean and Bobby come running down a few minutes later. "What happened?" I wonder pretending not to know anything. Bobby and Dean unlock the door to the panic room and open it.

"How the hell did he get out? How the hell did he get past you?" Dean questions.

"If ell asleep but it's not like I am a heavy sleeper so don't know?" I lie.

"Maybe he had help. Room full of busted devil's traps," Bobby suggests. I look down and see all of the devil's traps in and outside the room have been broken.

"Demons, Ruby?" I ask.

"That'd be my guess," Bobby agrees.

"How did she even touch the door?" Dean inquires.

"You think she's got the mojo?" Bobby guesses.

"I didn't think so. I don't know," Dean answers.

"What difference does it make? How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to," I point out.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point I hope he's with Ruby," Dean discloses.

"Why?" Bobby wonders.

"Because killing her is the next big item on my to-do list," Dean declares.

"I thought you were on call for angel duty," Bobby remarks.

"I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch," Dean mentions. Dean leaves the panic room, Bobby and I follow him.

"One thing," I stop Dean.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Sam don't wanna be found, which means he's gonna be impossible to find," I claim.

"Yeah, we'll see," Dean conveys. The next day Dean and I are outside tuning up the Impala. I don't know that much about cars but Dean has taught me some.

Bobby walks up, "Police found my car. Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota," Bobby informs us.

"He's switching up," I say.

"Any cars stolen in Jamestown?" Dean inquires.

"Two. Nineteen ninety nine Honda Civic, blue, nice and anonymous like Sam likes," Bobby answers.

"What was the other one?" Dean wonders.

"White oh five Escalade with custom rims. It's a neon sign," Bobby replies.

"You're right, he'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did," Dean states.

"You think?" Bobby questions.

"Think about it. We know him so he will try everything to throw us off," I agree with Dean.

"All right, we'll head in that direction. Bobby you stay here, ride the police databases. We gotta find him quick," Dean orders. He closes the hood of the car and we get into the car and head for Jamestown. It's dark out when we get a call from Bobby. I can hear what Bobby is saying on the other end.

"Cops found the Escalade in a ditch outside Elk River," Bobby informs us.

"How far away am I?" Dean asks him.

"A couple hours. I pulled up a weather map, made some calls. There's a town not far from there, Cold Spring. Lighting up with demon signs," Bobby tells us.

"A good place to look," I point out.

"Hey, listen," Bobby gets Deans attention back.

"What?" Dean wonders.

"Us finding Sam? It's gotta be about getting him back, not pushing him away," Bobby expresses.

"Right," Dean says.

"I know you're mad, Dean. I understand. You got a right to be, but I'm just saying. Be good to him anyway. You gotta get through to him," Bobby remarks. Dean hangs up the phone.

"He's right you know," I add.

"Yeah I know," Dean replies. We get to a hotel and Dean figures out he is in the honeymoon suit. "Phoebe, I want you to stay out here and don't come in unless it is absolutely imperative," Dean commands.

"But Dean…," I start to complain knowing what will go on in there.

"I need you to be safe right now okay?" Dean pleads and holds me tight. He is desperate and if he loses Sam and me he will break apart.

"Fine," I reluctantly agree. Sam leaves the suite and Dean goes in. I hide as best as I can in the hallway. When Ruby comes out of the room unharmed and Dean is not chasing after her I get worried. I stay out of sight though just like Dean told me. Hearing crashing and breaking noises in the room I decide to go in. When I get in I find Dean on the floor with Sam on top of him. The room is trashed and Sam is strangling Dean.

"Sam let him go!" I yell and charge at Sam. Sam lets go of Dean and turns to me. He grabs one of my wrists tightly and uses his other hand to punch me in the face. I fall to the ground next to Dean.

"You don't know me. You never did. And you never will," Sam states. I can feel my nose bleeding and I think it is broken. It hurts really badly and it was hard to breathe through it. Sam starts to walk out the door.

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back," Dean hoarsely declares. Sam stops at the door and turns back to look at us. After a few seconds he turns back and walks out the door. Dean gets up and comes over to me. I wrap my arms around him and start to cry.

Author's Note: What did you think? We are coming near the end of the story. Reviews make you, me, and everyone smile. Next chapter is Lucifer Rising. The original dialog from When the Levee Breaks is written by Sera Gamble. I don't own Supernatural.


	8. Fantasy Falling

Too Many Fantasies

By: giddyfan

Chapter 8: Fantasy Falling

Bobby has just finished helping me with my nose. It was broken. Bobby set it and then put a couple pieces of medical tape on it to hold it in place. Dean hasn't said a word since Sam left the hotel room. Bobby tries to talk to him.

"Dean?" I try to get his attention when he doesn't respond. Dean is just staring out the window. Bobby and I share a look.

"Dean! You listen to a word I said?" Bobby says.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him," Dean replies.

"Don't make me get my gun, boy," Bobby threatens. Dean turns to face Bobby and I.

"We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?" Dean objects.

"I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's you…," Bobby starts.

"Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?" Dean interrupts.

"He's your brother. And he's drowning," Bobby states.

"Bobby I tied to help him, I did. Look what happened," Dean points out.

"So try again," Bobby declares.

"It's too late," Dean replies.

"There's no such thing," I speak.

"No, dammit! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again," Dean expresses. Dean sits down before finishing, "Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants."

"You don't mean that," I respond.

"Yes I do. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was," Dean conveys. I walk over to Dean and put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Dean shakes my hand off. Bobby is fuming. He turns around and sweeps everything off the desk throwing it to the ground. Dean stands up and Bobby gets in his face.

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well boo hoo, I am sorry your feelings are hurt, princess. Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!" Bobby yells at Dean.

"I told him 'you walk out that door, don't you ever come back' and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!" Dean delivers.

Dean walks away as Bobby says, "You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like you dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?" Dean questions turning around.

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was," Bobby discloses. Dean scoffs at that not believing. "So you do us all a favor. Don't be him," Bobby adds. Dean considers something but turns back around to face the window. Suddenly he disappears.

"Great," I express.

"Where did he go?" Bobby inquires.

"I'll give you three guesses as to who took him," I reply.

"The angels?" Bobby guesses.

"Ding, ding, ding, that would be my guess," I answer.

"Then it's starting," Bobby states.

"Or their just being jackasses," I mumble. About ten minutes later, Castiel appears, grabs me and transports me. When I stop feeling dizzy I see Dean and an older man in a suit. We are in the gold, green room.

"Phoebe are you okay?" Dean wonders. I walk over to him and give him a hug as a thank you for probably demanding that I be here.

"I'm fine," I tell him.

"Hello Phoebe," the older man greets.

"You must be Zachariah. I would say it's a pleasure meeting you but that would be lying," I comment. Zachariah is effected by my statement but he hides it quickly.

"I want to know what the game plan is," Dean mentions.

"Let us worry about that. We want you….focused, relaxed," Zachariah diverts.

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles," Dean demands.

Zachariah walks around us, sighs and says, "All the seals have fallen. Except one."

"That's an impressive score. That's right up there with the Washington Generals," Dean sarcastically remarks.

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering...you started all this?" Zachariah responds.

"Do you really think pointing the finger at him is really appropriate right now," I mock him.

"But the final seal... it'll be different," Zachariah smiles ignoring me and walking back in front of Cas. I take a hold of Dean's hand.

"Why?" Dean asks Zachariah. Zachariah turns around again to face us.

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night…midnight," Zachariah informs us.

"Where?" I inquire knowing he won't tell us.

"We're working on it," Zachariah lies.

"Well, work harder," Dean demands not knowing Zach is lying to him.

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours," Zach expresses.

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?" Dean needs some information.

"All in good time," Zach responds.

"Isn't now a good time?" Dean gets a little frustrated.

"Have faith," Zach replies quickly.

"What, in you? Give us one good reason why we should," I propose.

Zachariah glares at me and then gets in Dean's face stating, "Because you swore your obedience. So obey." Dean and I both look past him at Castiel. Cas looks down guiltily after looking at both Dean and I. Zach and Cas disappear leaving us alone. I sit at the table while Dean paces the room with his cell phone in his hand. After a long time of this I get frustrated.

"Just call him already," I speak knowing that is what Dean is thinking about doing. Dean considers it for a second and then looks at me.

"Ah, screw it," he remarks. Dean opens his cell and dials Sam's number. He waits while it is ringing. "Hey, it's me. Uh...," Dean starts. Sam didn't pick up so Dean is leaving Sam a message. Dean clears his throat and continues, "Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beat down. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not Dad. We're brothers. You know, we're family. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry…," Dean says into the phone. Dean looks at the phone then hangs up. He doesn't get to finish his message. After a while Dean comes and sits next to me at the table. My secret has been eating away at me ever since Sam left. I have to tell Dean so that he knows how much higher the stacks are.

"Dean there's something I need to tell you. You're not going to like it but I need to get it out. Also, this is probably not the best place to tell you since we are probably being watched but I have to do it right now," I start. Dean is confused and intrigued.

"Okay what is it?" Dean wonders.

"I come from an alternate universe where there is no monsters, no angels, and some say no god. In that alternate universe the Winchesters only exist on a television show. A television show that I am a fan of. One night I wished on a shooting star and my wish came true. That's how I came here. That's how I became Phoebe. Now I know what's going to happen most of the time because everything is going exactly like the television show," I explain without stopping worried I will lose my nerve. Dean's face is so full of confusion and shock. "I'm sorry I lied to you for so long but I only woke up right before the Croatoan and I didn't know how telling you or anything I did would change the very delicate events that have, are, and will occur. I am telling you now because you need to know how high the stakes are and I really do love you," I inform him. Dean gets up from his seat and starts pacing again. I put my head down on my arms so the only thing I can see is darkness.

"Does anyone else know?" Dean asks. I lift my head up.

"Yes. Only one person. Castiel," I admit.

"Why would you tell him?" Dean questions me.

"Because even though he has and will again betray us. He will be a valuable ally and good friend," I state. Dean paces the room for a few minutes.

"That's why you weren't in Chuck's books," Dean concludes. "All the stuff with you and me, is it even real?" Dean inquires.

"Yes. Yes, I love you with all of my heart," I am crying. Dean faces me when he hears me crying. He walks over and gets me to stand up. I am surprised when he wraps his arms around me and kisses me.

When we pull apart he says, "I will keep it a secret."

"Your not mad?" I ask still surprised.

"Strangely no," Dean admits.

"Thank you," I thank him. We kiss again briefly before I have to stop us from getting carried away. "We have to stop Sam," I tell him.

"Why? What's he going to do?" Dean asks.

"I don't want to tell you specifics before it is time because it may have an adverse effect but the consequences will be horrific," I confide in Dean. Dean and I break apart.

"Castiel, I need something!" Dean shouts. Cas doesn't appear frustrating Dean. Dean walks over and pokes at one of the numerous figurines of angels on one of the many mantelpieces and tips it deliberately to the ground. It shatters with a crash and I smile almost laughing.

"You asked to see me?" Castiel appears. Dean turns around, looking slightly guilty. My smile fades away and Dean clears his throat.

"Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something," Dean gets out.

"Anything you wish," Castiel responds.

"That's different," I mutter sarcastically.

"First, can you fix Phoebe's nose?" Dean requests. Castiel turns around and touches my nose. It heals up in a second and I take off the medical tape.

"Thanks," I thank Cas. I walk over to Dean and grab his hand.

"Now I need you to take us to see Sam," Dean orders.

"Why?" Castiel questions.

"Here's the catch," I whisper to Dean.

"There's something we got to talk to him about," Dean explains.

"What's that?" Castiel continues to question.

"The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy," Dean sarcastically comments walking us closer to Cas.

"I don't think that's wise," Castiel offers.

"Well, we didn't ask you for your opinion," I sass.

"Have you two forgotten what happened the last time you met up with Sam?" Castiel wonders.

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? We just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes…that's all we need," Dean reasons.

"No," Castiel answers.

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?" Dean figures out.

"You can go wherever you want," Castiel tells us.

"Super. We want to go see Sam," Dean declares.

"Except there," Castiel expresses.

"We want to take a walk," I try.

"Fine. I'll go with you," Castiel replies.

"Alone," Dean make the condition.

"No," Castiel conveys.

"You know what? Screw this noise. We're out of here," Dean delivers. Dean and I start walking towards the door.

"Through what door?" Castiel asks. We turn to face him. There is a door right in front of us. We turn back and the door has been replaced by a smooth wall. I turn to get angry at Cas and find that he has disappeared.

"Damn it," Dean comments. Dean gets an idea, "Do you think I can break through this wall?"

"No," I answer honestly. Dean picks up a pedestal and gets ready.

"Well I'm going to try anyway," Dean declares. Dean hit the wall and smashes it. He has gotten through to the foundations, but when he pauses. Suddenly, the wall repairs itself. He throws the pedestal to the floor. "Son of a bitch," Dean mumbles.

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming," Zach appears out of nowhere. Dean walks over to Zach and I join him.

"Let us out of here," Dean demands.

"Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl," Zach gives the excuse.

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother," Dean growls.

"That's...ill-advised," Zach replies.

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't we see Sam? And how is Dean gonna ice Lilith?" I yell at Zach.

Zachariah sighs and reveals, "Dean's not...going to ice Lilith."

"What?" Dean questions.

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station," Zach clarifies walking away and sitting on one of the couches.

"But me, Phoebe, and Sam, we can stop...," Dean starts.

"You don't want to stop it, do you?" I ask what Dean is thinking.

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you," Zach attempts to make a joke.

"What was all that crap about saving seals?" Dean wonders.

"Our grunts on the ground, we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?" Zachariah explains.

"But why?" Dean still needs clarification.

"Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing, puts people off. When all it is Ali Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins, and we will…it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?" Zach rambles. Dean looks around the room at the pictures on the wall. He looks defeated.

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" I inquire Dean turning back to face Zach.

Zach stands up, "Well...you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case...truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look...it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered," Zach tells us. Dean eyes the statue on the mantle.

"Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you," Zachariah voices.

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith," Dean fights back.

Zach inhales deeply, "Sam...has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it," Zach counters.

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?" Dean demands an answer.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just...omitted a few pertinent details," Zach starts to lecture.

"That's still lying," I say.

"But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just...not Lilith, or the apocalypse, that's all," Zach finishes.

"Which means?" Dean asks. Zachariah gestures to the painting we are all standing in front of. It is of an angel stabbing a weird looking version of the devil. I guess I am not a great appreciator of art.

"Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over...and when you've won...your rewards will be...unimaginable. Peace, happiness...two virgins and seventy sluts," Zach laughs and walks away.

"Well that's not going to happen," I mutter.

"Trust me…one day, we'll look back on this and laugh," Zach comments.

"Tell me something," Dean stops Zach. "Where's God in all this?" Dean wonders.

"God? God has left the building," Zach replies without turning around then disappears. Dean looks back at the painting.

"I told you the stakes were high," I state.

"Well you could have been a little clearer," Dean snaps. I feel horrible when he says that. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," Dean apologizes.

"It's okay," I forgive him.

"What do we do?" Dean inquires. I whisper the plan in his ear.

"Will that work?" Dean wonders.

"Yes it will," I assure him. Dean attempts to call Sam again. I am right next to him. He dials the phone, but hears only static.

"You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone," Castiel says behind us. I turn around to face him.

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" Dean asks Cas.

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself," Castiel answers walking around so that he and Dean meet halfway with turning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean wonders. Castiel looks down not answering.

"Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line," I walk towards Cas. "I told Dean my secret that I told you. I hope you didn't tell them," I whisper into Cas's ear.

"Why are you here, Cas?" Dean inquires coming to stand next to me.

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this," Castiel reveals. I hope him talking as if I didn't say anything means he didn't tell the angels.

""Sorry"?" Dean questions. Dean punches Castiel, who hardly flinches. Dean turns around and flexes his hand in pain. I go around him and rub his hand a little.

"It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than "sorry."," I tell Castiel. Dean turns back around.

"Try to understand, this is long foretold. This is your...," Castiel starts to explain.

"Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan...it's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families, that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" Dean lectures.

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. And you Phoebe. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam," Castiel reasons getting in Dean's and mine's faces. Castiel looks away. Dean thinks for a second and then gets Cas to look at him.

"You can take your peace...and shove it up your lily-white ass. Because I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise," Dean declares. Castiel turns and walks away.

"This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it," I put in. "Look at me!" I grab Castiel's shoulder and turn him back to face me. "You know it! You were gonna help us once, weren't you? You were gonna warn us about all this, before they dragged you back to bible school. Help us, now. Please," I say.

"What would you have me do?" Castiel inquires without looking at us.

"Get us to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late," Dean answers.

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed," Castiel tells us finally looking at us.

"If there is anything worth dying for...this is it," I express. Castiel shakes his head and looks down.

Dean walks away as he says, "You spineless...soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done." Castiel looks almost crushed.

"Dean…," Castiel utters.

"We're done!" Dean declares.

Castiel looks at me, "Phoebe."

"Castiel. Just go," I reply. Castiel disappears just as Dean turns back.

"You said this would…," Dean starts to complain. I stop him from talking by shaking my head. Dean starts pacing again.

A few minutes later he pauses in front of the platter of hamburgers and considers them. Dean takes one. Suddenly Castiel appears behind us, he grabs Dean by the shoulder, and shoves him against the wall, pressing a hand over his mouth. He looks at me and I nod telling Castiel that I understand what he is doing. Cas draws the demon knife. A moment passes while Dean and Castiel stare at each other, then Dean nods slightly. Castiel lets him go. He cuts his forearm and takes the blood with his other hand. Castiel starts smearing his blood on the wall to form some symbol.

"Castiel!" Zachariah appears. "Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?" Zachariah asks while walking towards us. I cower behind Dean. Castiel finishes drawing and slams his hand in the center of the sigil. In a violent flash of white light, Zachariah vanishes.

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now," Castiel informs us.

"Where is he?" Dean inquires.

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith," Castiel tells us handing Dean the knife.

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal," Dean is confused.

"Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins," I deliver. It feels so good to be out in the open. Castiel transports us to Chuck's house. Chuck is on the phone ordering whores. When he notices us he stops shocked.

"Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen," Chuck stammers.

"Sir?" the woman on the phone questions.

"No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back," Chuck says into the phone. Chuck hangs up and utters, "I..."

"We don't have time for this," I comment.

"Where is Lilith?" Castiel questions Chuck.

"St. Mary's," Chuck answers.

"St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?" Dean wonders.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story," Chuck tells us.

"Yeah, well...we're making it up as we go," Castiel says getting a glance from Dean and I. Chuck's computer screen flickers and a great rumbling begins. A blinding white light appears.

"Aw, man! Not again! No!" Chuck yells.

"It's the archangel!" Castiel shouts. He turns to us and yells, "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" Castiel claps both Dean and I on the forehead, transporting us away. We appear in an empty part of the convent. Looking around Dean points in a direction. We start to walk that way. The we turn the corner.

At the end of the hall is a room. In the room Lilith, Sam, and Ruby are having the final face off. Ruby turns around and smiles at us. She puts out her hand and the doors close. We bang on the door yelling to Sam. Then I pick up a candelabra and use it to bust open the door. When the door opens I throw the candelabra aside while Dean takes out the demon knife and stabs Ruby, Sam holding her in place.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologizes to us. The blood from Lilith has made a pattern on the floor. A brilliant white light shoots up from the central point of the pattern and the convent begins to tremble.

"Sammy, Phoebe, let's go," Dean says. Dean is between me and the blood pattern. Sam is standing next to Dean. We are all holding on to each other and staring at the light.

"He's coming," I declare.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who read, followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. Some dialog from Lucifer Rising written by Eric Kripke. I don't own Supernatural.


	9. Important Note From The Author

Important Note From the Author: giddyfan

The next story is called Fantasy World. It is up already. It is rated T and not M like the other ones. Thank you all of the people who have reviewed (all though I always appreciate more) and followed and favorite the series. I never imagined it would go this far. If you like Doctor Who, Sleep Hollow (TV show), Once Upon A Time (CS), or Tin Man (Cain/DG), I have stories about those on my page. If you don't know what those are check them out online. Netflix has all of those except Sleepy Holow but Hulu has Sleepy Hollow. Check them out and leave a review (even if it is a bad one). I always want reviews and truthfully it makes my day when I read one good or bad. It lets me know that you are interested in it. Praising means you definitely want it to continue and criticizing it means you think it has potential to be better. I would also like to thank Spotify and Netflix. Without music and watching the episode a million times, writing would take longer and be way more stressful (I would totally go insane). Lastly I would like to thank the Supernatural wiki website. Without it I wouldn't be able to write these stories. I love you all for loving Phoebe and Supernatural.

My Writing Process

First I have to pick the episodes I want to do for the story. The first and last one are always picked for obvious reasons. Next I watch the episode I am writing about in the chapter and watch it. I make notes about certain things that come to me. Things I want to add or lines I want to change. Then I start writing. Most of the time I will put in what I wrote about in my notes. However if I find the story is getting long (in my opinion long) or I want to take the story a different direction I will cancel that note. If I choose to put in my own chapter it's because I find there are things that need explaining or something brilliant just came to me. After writing I edit. This can take a few hours or a couple days. Sometimes after I am done I have my dad read it (I just introduced him to Supernatural so he is a good editor to have). Then when I am satisfied I post it for you to read.


End file.
